Prom
by PGHQ
Summary: Prom marks the beginning of the transition from teenager to adult. Dawn Berlitz is faced with a battle when she, unexpectedly, meets the one guy who stands in the way of her perfect night: Paul Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is based on Disney's** ** _Prom_** **(2011), which was, quite honestly, a very underrated movie. For ambiance purposes, you can listen to the music tracks I have listed to give your experience of reading the "indie, young adult, coming-of-age" vibe to it.**

 **Enjoy! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

* * *

 ** _*Anybody Out There by Young Mister_**

Dawn Berlitz pulled up to her parking decal on the western face of the parking lot. Shifting the gear into park in her light blue Mini-Cooper, she flipped up the sun visor and took off her sunglasses. Dawn then assessed her outfit: dark wash high-rise jeans, a baby blue sweater tucked in, and dusty pink flats. Her hair was in natural waves with her golden hair clips.

She reached over to the passenger seat and hooked the strap of her backpack over her shoulder as she pulled the door handle to let herself out. Walking around the side of the car, Dawn reached into the trunk and pulled out a cardboard box filled with posters. Pausing for a second, she reached into the water bottle sleeve of her backpack, pulling out a small pokéball. She pressed the center button to enlarge it and released her beloved Empoleon.

"Empoli!" It greeted with a smile and a flourish of its steel flippers. Dawn smiled and gave it the box to hold.

With a huff, she shut the trunk and began the trek to the main entrance of the school, not before quickly locking the car itself. Empoleon followed in a cute shuffle behind her.

It would be efficient and less of a hassle had Dawn parked closer to the entrance. Sadly, she got her decal too late and it was a first-come, first-serve basis. She approached the aisle of parking spots outlined in bright gold paint, only meters from the school entrance. This was the senior lot, reserved for those in the same year as her. She turned her head, allowing her blue eyes to scan over the group of seniors just hanging around their cars until school started.

Pearl sat in the hood of Red's convertible as he made small talk with Blue and Silver. Their respective Heracross, Venasaur, Blastoise, and Croconaw mimicked their trainers on the asphalt in front of them.

Sapphire and her Blaziken walked with Platina and her Frosslass to the parking spot over. White joined them with her Oshawott perched on her shoulder. They greeted Yellow, Crystal, Green, and Whitney before allowing their Pokémon to mingle with Yellow's Pikachu, Crystal's Chikorita, Green's Blastoise, and Whitney's Foongus.

Across from them were Diamond, Ruby, and Gold sitting on the trunk of Emerald's hatchback. Diamond's Clefa sat comfortably in his arms as Ruby's Swampert sat by his feet. Gold's Ambipom was on top of the car as Emerald's Sceptile waited for Emerald outside of the driver's door.

A little bit up ahead was Yvonne, Natural Harmonia (or N), Black, and Blake, who all surrounded Xavier's sportscar. Their respective Fennekin, Emboar, Dewott, and Greninja sat by their trainers.

Dawn shook her head at the obvious division.

 _High School,_ Dawn thought as she nodded her head to acknowledge Pearl's shout of "Dawn!". _It happens to everyone._ The blue-haired student made her way to the concrete and turned around to assess the parking lot one last time _. And for four years, it has a way of dividing us._

She observed Blue playfully punching Red's shoulder as Silver smirked. _Athletes._

Dawn watched Platina discreetly make her way to Diamond and offer a notebook to him, to which he blushed and took from her. _Overachievers._

Ruby had thrown a bunched-up paper ball across the aisle which had hit Sapphire accidentally. A confrontation was brewing but they all knew neither side was going to back down. _Drama Queens._

Emerald sheepishly crawled out of the driver's seat with Sceptile's help and replaced Ruby's spot next to Gold. _Misfits._

Pearl laughed as Sapphire held Ruby in a reverse chokehold, almost falling off of Red's convertible. His Heracross jumped to catch him. _Jokers._

Dawn shook her head and made her way inside the school. For three years, she has already grown used to the hustle and bustle around school hallways. Although, having a looming steel-type like Empoleon served as a bulldozer for her. In Empoleon's flippers, Dawn watched the carefully stacked posters. The laminated pages shone under the fluorescent lights as they made their way to the mall area. She took an instinctive step backward as a freshman barreled across from her, with a Mightyena running along, to reach his homeroom.

 _But then, just before it ends, right before we're all outside the door,_ Dawn continued her musings, a smile creeping onto her face when she sees the line of people before the school store. She taped a poster right beside the window selling prom tickets. _One night has a way of bringing us together._ She read the large banner that spanned across the front of the administration building, "A Starry Night, April 22nd, 2011: Buy Tickets Now, $45 this week!"

 _Prom._

Dawn passed the large poster on the side of the library building, showcasing the 15 faces of the Varsity Battle Team. On the other side, a poster showcasing the 15 faces of the Varsity Coordinator Squad. She placed another prom advertising poster right between the water fountain and vending machine. _It's the one night when nobody cares who wore the varsity jacket and who got cut from the team._

As Dawn walked down the band and choir hallway, she could hear the trumpets tuning to the E Flat Warm-Up and the Spring Concert's Soloists singing "Bridge Over Troubled Water." _It's a night when you might find yourself singing at the top of your lungs with people you've never even spoken to._

Dawn made her way back through the hallways connecting the Library and the Foreign Languages Building, just in time to see a promposal happening. _The night when that cute guy from your math class,_ she saw Sun emerge from a crowd of his friends, presenting a poster balanced on the nose of his Popplio to a girl named Moon, the girl with a Rowlet perched on her shoulder. She laughed and accepted the bouquet of flowers he had, _finally make his move._

The blue-haired girl was pushed to the side as Ursula from the yearbook club asked for a picture of the couple, planning to make a page in the yearbook dedicated to just to prom. Dawn taped a poster to the front doors swinging into the hallway and made her trek to the Science Building.

 _Prom is our night, and each of us wants it to be unforgettable._

"Good morning, Student Body President!" A voice called out.

Dawn quickly turned on her heels, startling her Empoleon, and saw Professor Oak gleefully greeting her from his Pokémon Biology classroom. She smiled and quickly responded with a quick "hello" before taping another poster to the side of the classroom. Dawn smiled at her work before turning, pushing past the doors and making her way to the Social Sciences wing.

 _That's why I've been working all semester to make it perfect—for me, and for all the seniors at Veilstone High._ Unlike most schools, Veilstone High School made prom a senior student council responsibility. The juniors were flooded with SAT's, ACT's, and final exams while the seniors at this point were just waiting for their scholarships and acceptance letters to their applied colleges. Some had already received them and just had to make their final decision.

Dawn was one of the rare students who decided to overcome the senioritis and use that wasted energy into something more useful, aka being in charge of the prom committee.

"Hey, Dawn!" Leona greeted as she passed the blue-haired coordinator. Dawn flashed her a bright smile and nodded her head towards Kenny who was lagging behind her.

 _We were three weeks away and everything was going as planned,_ Dawn thought as she approached the main hallway. Students huddled by lockers and talked amongst themselves.

Dawn approached a section of wall that was void of any posters and thought that it would be the perfect place for one. She turned around and got one poster and a piece of tape from Empoleon. She was in the middle of smoothing down the entire thing when a bouncy figure posed right beside it.

"Has he asked you yet?" The bouncy figure, being May Maple, asked. She lightly bounced on the balls of her feet as her light-blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

 _Well, almost everything,_ Dawn concluded her inner monologue as she turned to face May. The fellow coordinator wore black skinny jeans, a cropped burgundy varsity long sleeve, black high-top converse, and her signature red bandana fitted on her light-brown tresses. On her back was her black knapsack and in her arms was an adorable little Skitty.

Dawn laughed and rolled her eyes, disregarding May's question entirely. "May, it's 8 in the morning."

"He will!" May protested, bending down quickly to release Skitty on the ground. She grabbed a piece of tape from Empoleon and taped the bottom of the poster. "You guys are perfect together."

Dawn rolled her eyes and shot Empoleon a smirk as May kept talking.

"You're in all the same AP classes, Battle Tower Co-Captains. You've both been, like, "class everything" since kindergarten," May finished as she turned to face Dawn, eyes flaring in determination. "Trust me, it's going to happen."

Dawn gave her a kind smile and was about to protest yet again when another figure interrupted her.

"Has he asked you yet?" Leaf asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Her eyes were wild with curiosity. She wore a forest green tank top and light-washed mom jeans with a pair of white converse. Leaf's long brown hair was swept onto one shoulder. Her stuff was held in a white backpack as Clefairy shuffled beside her.

Dawn gave her a look and upon seeing the face that May shot her, Leaf was quick to reassure her.

"Well, he will," Leaf guaranteed, flashing another comforting smile.

Dawn rolled her eyes and got a stack of posters from Empoleon, nestling them into the crook of her arm. "He's never once made a move."

May stuttered to protest. "Well, he's Lucas. He's a gentleman." Leaf nodded to agree.

"Or, maybe he's just not interested." Dawn let her shoulders slump at that notion.

"Don't you want him to ask you?" Leaf asked incredulously.

Dawn mockingly pursed her lips and held a finger up to her chin as if in deep thought. She let out a low hum for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge smile. Laughing, she responded, "Yes, I want him to ask me! It's Prom!" Leaf and May laughed along with her.

Suddenly, May stopped and Leaf's eyes were focused behind Dawn's head. Leaf grabbed the box out of Empoleon's flippers as May grabbed the steel-type and ushered him towards them, despite his protests.

"Here he comes!" May warns with a smirk.

"Hey, Dawn!" A deep baritone echoed down the hallway. Dawn spun and saw the boy with the familiar red beret make his way down the stairs of the math building.

"It's happening," teased Leaf.

"Bye!" May calls.

She runs down the hallway with Leaf and Empoleon. Empoleon, who didn't want to leave his trainer behind, squawked and begged to be returned.

Dawn shook her head at her friends' antics before discreetly checking her hair and outfit.

"Wow, beautiful…" Lucas complimented. Dawn's heart skipped a beat until she turned around and saw that he had been admiring the poster that she made for prom.

"Lucas! Thanks!" Dawn breathed out as if she had just finished running the mile.

Lucas flashed her a boyish grin that almost made her melt on the spot. His tousled black hair was hidden underneath the red beret, which was stylishly paired with straight black jeans, a red sweater, and a black button-up with both of the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms. On his feet, were polished black shoes.

"Posters look great!" She snapped out her assessment of his style to hear him compliment her.

Dumbly, Dawn opened and closed her mouth, gaping at him like a fish. Finally, she mustered up the courage to say some words and that word was, incredulously: "Yeah!"

Lucas moved closer and Dawn's breath stilled. She could almost smell the cologne he wore. Lucas then took half the stack of posters in her arms. "I'm gonna do the cafeteria." And with that, Dawn was staring at the retreating back of Lucas Kouki, mentally slapping herself.

With a defeated countenance, Dawn glanced up and saw Zoey. She was eyeing the poster that Dawn had recently posted with a contemplating air. It was definitely curious for a tomboy like Zoey to be interested in prom. At that notion, Dawn just remembered. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a magazine. On it was a girl posed in a prom dress. It was a lovely mint-green that would complement Zoey's red hair and had a skirt that was shorter in the front, but longer in the back.

Dawn held it out to the tomboy coordinator, "Y'know, Zoey, I found that prom dress you were talking about."

Zoey had taken the magazine from Dawn's hand and stared at it with a judgmental countenance. Then, it broke out into a grin and as she looked up at the blue-haired girl. "Thanks, Dawn." She started walking away. With a turn over her shoulder, she gave her assurance to Dawn, "We'll be there."

 **X.X.X**

After May had returned an irritated Empoleon back to Dawn, as well as helped her finish posting up the last few prom advertisements, she sat back and looked at one with her little brother Max.

Max was a starting Freshmen in Veilstone High School but quickly made his way up the ranks in terms of academics. He's already the teacher's favorite in Pokémon History and Pokémon Evolutions. Although, that's pretty easy when their father is a teacher in one of those two classes.

"You could go, you know," Max pointed out, growing tired of his sister helplessly staring at the poster.

May hummed before shooting her brother an exaggerated expression. "No, thank you." She turned and walked down the hallway. Max followed after her, mindful of not stepping on May's Skitty who was walking between them.

The coordinator kept talking. "Prom is like," she struggled for the analogy, "the Olympics of High School." Max raised an eyebrow, pleading for her to elaborate. And so, she did. "You wait four years, three people have a good time, and everybody else gets to live on with shattered dreams," May finished with a flourish of her hands.

Max turned around in mock-fashion. "My sister, folks! Can you believe she's single?" May rolled her eyes at him.

Max shook his head at her. "Come on, May. Your fear of boys has gone from funny to clinical. It's just prom! Ask somebody. And be creative."

May stopped and gasped at him, "A girl asking a guy?"

Max flicked her forehead, "Welcome to the 21st Century, May. Women are more equal."

May was about to protest when Max interrupted her, yet again. "And if a guy gets offended that a girl asked him out instead of vice versa, tell him to stop being an ass and find someone better."

May stood in shock at the use of vocabulary her brother had. Wow, high school really does change a person.

Max, who at this point was walking forward without May, turned back and left her his final thoughts. "This is your last chance to make anyone remember you even went here."

May grumbled and puffed a piece of hair out of her face. She reached down, gathering Skitty in her arms. She gave one last contemplative look at the poster before marching to class.

 **X.X.X**

Dawn pushed through the hallway with Empoleon trailing behind her. She had another large poster in her hands ready to be posted. The blue-haired coordinator smiled at the passing seniors as she arrived at an empty wall space between lockers. She grabbed another piece of tape from Empoleon and started taping the poster down.

"Wow, Dawn, that looks awesome." Dawn turned and saw Yellow smiling at her.

She smiled in return and responded back to the compliment, "Thanks! Make sure you and Red aren't too late." Dawn turned to face the blonde trainer. "We crown Prom King and Queen at 9:45. Just saying," she turned with a wink and was off again.

Yellow watched her walk away before turning to face the poster again. However, a ruckus in the hallway caught her attention instead.

"Hey! Make way! Make way for the King of Battlers: Red!" Blue unceremoniously yelled, acting like a bulldozer. Behind him, Red walked with an air of mystery, his face almost concealed by his red hat.

Immediately, a crowd was gathered to greet Red.

"Hey, Red!"

"Hi, Red!"

"What's up, man?"

However, Blue was the one to respond to all the greetings as Red was still silent as ever.

Yellow stiffened as Red stalked his way to her.

"…I saw the posters," Red said curtly. Yellow knew he wasn't a man of many words and thus, she rolled her eyes at him.

"And I thought of you…" Red continued again as Yellow shifted awkwardly.

Suddenly, Blue came up behind Red and threw an arm over his shoulder. The two boys smirked at each other.

Blue called over his shoulder, "And a party bus!" A chorus of cheers erupted from behind him. Yellow shook her head and gave Blue a look. He instantly understood and scurried away before disappearing into the mass of seniors.

"Hey, Red, can we talk?" Yellow asked.

 **X.X.X**

"Okay, you can only battle one Champion for the rest of your life and Cynthia doesn't exist. Go." Brock challenged as he and Ash padded their way up the stairs to Pokémon Battle Techniques.

Brock wore straight khakis with a grey sweater and an olive-green button up, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. On his shoulder, a Happiny gleefully sat as it tried to maintain balance.

Ash adjusted his red and black cap as Pikachu perched on top of it. He wore fitted black cargo pants and a black t-shirt matched with a blue jacket.

"Oh, man!" Ash exclaimed. "No, Cynthia—the greatest Champion of all time?" Brock shook his head with a Cheshire grin. Ash paused for a second to think, then answered quickly. "Steven Stone: a steel-specialist but has ground-type moves up his sleeve to take down any fire-type."

Brock shook his head in disbelief. "Ash, you blow my mind every day."

Ash laughed as they finally reached the top floor. They paused, off to the side, as Ash thought of another question. "Okay, next one, Rock-Type Specialist. No Olivia of the Alola Elite Four. Go."

Brock made his way over to a group of lockers, fiddling with the combination as he thought of an answer. "Good one. Okay, how 'bout…" Brock trailed off, looking from Ash to a group of girls staring at the prom poster against the adjacent wall.

"I wanna go to prom," Brianna complained.

Melody was quick to comfort her friend. "Well, Solidad went when she was a sophomore, so it can totally happen."

"It's like they're in a trance," Brock joked. Ash, however, was too busy staring at the third girl in that posse: Misty Waterflower.

She transfixed her aquamarine eyes at the prom poster as the two girls from before wished each other goodbye. Misty was comfy in her black leggings, yellow converse, and white t-shirt paired with a black and gold Veilstone's Swimmer's Varsity jacket. Ash, as well as the rest of the school, knew her to be a tomboy. From the cropped orange-hair to the way she didn't care about appearances said it all. It was surprising to see her to intensely contemplating a prom poster. Suddenly, Misty snapped out of her gaze and went to class as well.

Brock rolled his eyes at the obvious affection Ash held for the red-head. "Ash, you gotta ask her out."

Ash snapped out of his own reverie at the atrocious thought. "Dude, you're crazy. She doesn't wanna go out with me. I have nothing to offer!" Brock gave him a look, challenging him to continue.

The raven-haired boy listed it out for him. "No car, no cool parties, and definitely no prom."

 **X.X.X**

Paul Shinji sighed as he rolled back his aching shoulders as he fought to keep balance in his black combat boots. Without a word, he placed his black backpack into his locker. Paul fixed his black leather jacket, which was starting to slip off his shoulders, revealing a contrasting white shirt. He then pulled out the three pokéballs he needed for gym class. Placing them into the pocket of his straight black jeans, he failed to notice a certain blue-haired coordinator walk up to the empty wall space beside his locker.

Dawn spared him a quick glance before taping down yet another poster. Paul felt movement beside him and looked at the girl he had seen throughout the hallways and in his classes, but never actually spoken to. He shook his head and went back to retying the grey flannel around his waist, before moving to take off his riding gloves.

The girl he was familiar with, but not too familiar then walked away.

 _Presumably, to put up more posters_ , he thought.

Suddenly, the area around his locker was swarmed with girls, all clamoring about prom.

"Woah check it out."

"Prom this year is gonna be so much fun."

"Oh my gosh, I really wanna go with Black. That'd be amazing."

Paul stood off to the side for a few moments, hoping that they'd just go away on their own. To his irritation, they didn't. So, taking manners into his own hands, he slipped in between the crowd of girls and peeled off the poster from its spot on the wall.

The girls became silent upon seeing him.

He then walked over to the parallel wall, across from his locker, and placed the poster on the empty space. The crowd of girls easily followed like a moth drawn to a flame.

As the girls continued to discuss prom, Paul sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. When he made his way back to his locker, he smirked in spite of himself.

Dawn, having seen the whole exchange, glared at him as she smoothed down a piece of tape. Empoleon noticed the change of aura in his trainer and called out to her.

"Empoli?" the steel-type asked.

Dawn broke out of her glare and smiled gently at her starter. "It's nothing, Empoleon."

She gave one last look over at the poster she hung up and nodded in satisfaction. "And I think that's it!" Empoleon cheered as Dawn giggled lightly at her starter.

"C'mon, we should get ready to head to first period, now." Dawn glanced at a nearby clock and saw it was 8:40, class was to start in 5 minutes. Remembering about the rule of Pokémon being allowed anywhere, but in classrooms other than Gym, she recalled the steel-type and made her way to History of Coordinating.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voting Polls? Check._

 _Venue? Check._

 _DJ and Music? Check._

 _Food and Drinks? Check._

 _Security? Pending._

 _Tickets? Ready to go on sale._

 _Prom Decorations? Almost._

Dawn checked off the items as her eyes scanned down the list. It was the middle of the day, in the middle of Dawn's study hall, so she thought that she might get a head start and talk with Principle Rowan about the expenses of the event. She was currently on the cushioned seats outside of the principal's door. The entire administration building was quiet except for the ringing of telephones and the scratch of pen on paper.

As she was reading over the list again, the door swung open. Dawn glanced up to see Paul saunter in with a loose posture, portraying just how much he didn't care about everything. She gave him a disgusted look as he sat down next to her with about a meter of space between them. When he turned to make eye contact with her, she quickly averted her gaze back down to her notebook.

Paul gave her an equally perturbed look as the one she gave him. _The school's goody-two-shoes in the principal's office? Well, that's a sight,_ Paul thought. Beside him, Professor Juniper had been writing the change in calendars on a blackboard with chalk. Paul smirked. He could have some fun with this.

"Hey, Juniper," He started, looking up innocently had her with his disheveled purple hair and piercing onyx eyes. Professor Juniper looked down at him with an air of disapproval.

Paul continued. "I turned 18 last week. You know what that means right?" He had a coquettish smirk playing on his lips.

Professor Juniper looked at him with mock curiosity. "They can try you as an adult?" and with a turn of her head, she was back to writing on the chalkboard.

"Juni! You break my heart!" Paul exclaimed like Tommy Wiseau in The Room.

Okay, Dawn had to laugh at that.

"It means we can finally run away together." Professor Juniper fully faced the troubled teen and raised an eyebrow at him.

Paul continued to run with the act. "You, me, the open road."

Professor Juniper let out a scoff and walked her way to the staff room, leaving Paul and Dawn alone in the waiting room.

It was silent for a beat until leaned his head over, glancing at the bluenette's notes in her lap. "So, what are you in for?" He asked her.

Dawn stayed quiet and so Paul continued to tease her. "Let me guess." He leaned in a little bit closer. "Trouble at the model UN?"

The bluenette stayed quiet.

"Prom poster crisis?"

No response.

"Wait, I know."

Dawn shifted quickly growing tired of his wit and jabs at her "perfectness."

"You're receiving an award," he paused for dramatic effect, "for most rewards." Paul smirked as if he finally had her.

Dawn only looked over with a sickeningly sweet smile and responded, "Actually, I'm in trouble this time."

Paul deadpanned. "Really?"

The bluenette nodded solemnly and started telling her sob story. "They caught me riding around school on my little moped." Paul rolled his eyes, acknowledging that this was a jab at him. "Because I think I'm such a rebel."

"It's not a moped," he was quick to correct her. Dawn inclined her head towards him. "It's a 1972 Norton Commando."

Dawn gave him another sickeningly cute smile. "It's adorable." And with that, she turned back to her notebook.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her and yet, he was amused. No one had ever dared to banter with him, in fear that they might get viciously attacked. _This girl…_ Paul smirked, _she really is something._

He was about to counter when a stern voice interrupted them.

"Paul Shinji, my office, now." Before them stood Professor Rowan, the principle of Veilstone High School. Normally a relaxed and sophisticated man of authority was now restraining his anger from getting the best of him.

 _He really must have done something to rile up Principal Rowan,_ Dawn thought as she watched Paul get up and walk into the Rowan's office.

"Dawn, I'll have those papers for you by lunch." Dawn broke out of her reverie when Professor Rowan spoke to her. She tried to flash him a quick smile, but it was too late. The office door had been closed and Paul was left to fend the dragon off himself.

 **X.X.X**

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji."

Paul plopped down on the cushioned seats. He slumped his figure, allowing his neck to rest on the back of the chair. He watched as Professor Rowan fetched a red file almost opened from the number of papers within it. No doubt referral notes and detention slips about Paul's behavior.

Professor Rowan flipped through some of the documents before reading one aloud. "Paul has cut last period every Monday for four weeks." His cold blue eyes glanced up from the paper to stare down the troubled trainer. "Know what this means?"

Paul shrugged. "I'm consistent?"

"You do realize you're only cheating yourself, Mr. Shinji?" Professor Rowan suddenly raised his voice.

Paul, defiant as ever, didn't even flinch. In fact, he decided to rile up the Professor even more just for calling him _Mr. Shinji_. "Y'know, I had a talk with myself about that." He sat up and placed his forearms on his knees.

"Turns out…" he paused for dramatic effect as the Professor leaned on his knuckles placed on the polished wood desk. "I'm okay with it."

Professor Rowan stood back up and tossed the file onto his desk. With an exasperated sigh, he stated. "I don't have time for this." He sat in the plush office chair.

The professor relaxed his neck. "Today, it's cutting class. Last month, it's fighting in the cafeteria?"

Paul smirked, remembering the clamor when he sent out his Torterra to battle Trip. Not that Trip was going to back down. He readily sent out his own Serperior and they were having a full out battle in the food hall. Paul would've won, too, if it wasn't for Mr. Wake and Mr. Byron stopping them.

"You don't care about anything, and both you and I know…" Paul forced himself to make eye contact with the steel gazed man. "…you're going nowhere."

Paul didn't want to admit that those words stung. His pride didn't allow him to feel the hurt as a principal, a person who is supposed to motivate students, essentially say that he was a lost cause. Paul, instead, sat up straighter in his chair, as if challenging the professor to say more.

"The good news is, the really good news," Professor Rowan continued, "in a month and a half, that's not gonna be my problem because I'm going on vacation, and you are gonna disappear forever."

Paul nodded as if he was listening. He really wasn't. He had heard this lecture as many times as he walked the halls of Veilstone High.

"You wanna do that with a diploma, that's up to you." Professor Rowan leaned forward and placed his hands on his desk and folded them. "Six weeks, Shinji. Six weeks. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," Paul answered, even surprised at how loud he said it, "I'll leave this place in one piece for ya."

He mimicked the Professor's pose, placing his own hands folded on the polished wood of the desk. "Because in September, you're gonna be right back here."

Professor Rowan heaved out a sigh and very lowly, very dangerously, commanded. "Get to class."

Paul locked eyes for a second more before standing up and walking back out of the office space. Relatively speaking, it was better than almost all of the other meetings that took place with Professor Rowan or his teachers. Why?

 _Because he didn't compare me to Reggie._

 **X.X.X**

"What is this?' Yellow asked Red in the secluded hallway between Pokémon Evolution Studies and Pokémon Psychology. In her hand, she held a sole dangling earring. It was gold with similar golden tassels dangling off of it.

Red raised an eyebrow at her and simply replied. "An earring."

Yellow rolled her eyes at his simplicity. "Very good." She shifted her hips. "Why was it in your car?"

Red looked taken aback for the fleetest of moments before resuming his neutral façade. "I drove half the girls' swim team to The Miltank Café last week."

"You did?" Yellow looked at him in disbelief.

Red took her by the sides and looked into her eyes. "Yes. Stop acting crazy. You're my girl." Yellow had to smile at that. "We're going to prom together." The smile was dropped and turned into a sour frown.

"What is it?" Red asked, crossing his arms.

Yellow sighed. "You need to ask me."

"I have plans." Red simply answered.

Yellow turned to walk back to her class but stopped. She grasped Red's hand and dropped the gold earring into the open palm. "Here," she started, "For the swim team."

As she walked off, Red grasped the piece of jewelry tightly.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*Moments by De Lux_**

After school was just as busy as during school hours.

The Veilstone "Impacts" Battlers were practicing for the tournament against Snowpoint City's "Gales" Battlers. Boys and girls clad in the golden and black jerseys called out attacks on the field. Red had ordered his Charizard to fly as Blue's Blastoise fired a Hydro Cannon. White, Sapphire, Platina, Pearl, Silver, Ash, and Brock watched from the sidelines.

The "Impacts" Coordinators were also prepping for their own tournament against Eterna City's "Roses" Coordinators. Fitted in their black and golden formal wear, they called combinations as their attacks rained down on the field next to the Battlers. Drew smirked as his Roserade successfully pulled off a Petal Dance and Seed Bomb combination, earning the compliments of Solidad, Harley, Brianna, Ruby, Kenny, and Zoey. He turned to address his teammates.

Then, there was the marching band: Veilstone's Golden Regiment practicing for their next marching season. They could hear the trumpets of "Say La La" play with gusto from the band field.

Dawn and May would be practicing along with the coordinators. Lucas and Barry would be practicing with the battlers and Leaf would be studying with Gary, but instead, they were carrying a paper maché moon into the unused shed by the battling field.

"I got it. I got it…" Barry said as prepared to hold the ending curve of the moon.

"Okay, here we go." Soon enough, five people all raised a moon decoration above their heads.

Dawn called out to the guys at the end. "You guys got it?"

"Yep. You guys alright?" Lucas replied.

Leaf answered for them. "Yeah."

"Feel like I'm carrying all the weight."

"Me too."

"I feel like you're carrying all the weight."

"Lower it." Dawn guided them into the shack.

The moon dangerously tugged on the star decorations at the top of the shack and so, May yelled. "Careful of the stars!"

"Let it down." Barry commanded, softly setting the moon

"Hey, man, relax." Lucas chided playfully.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

All five let out a sigh as the moon made it into the shack in one piece. Dawn walked out briskly and consulted her clipboard. The rest filed out behind her.

"Are we…" Lucas paused to look at all the completed prom decorations, "done?"

Barry spoke up beside him in disbelief, "What?"

Dawn turned and found all their eyes were on her. "Well…" she trailed off.

Barry, Leaf, and May looked at her in desperation. She knew that they needed to go practice with their respective teams and Leaf just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

"That was the last of our prom decorations…" Dawn continued, earning eager and excited smiles from everyone. "But…" the smiles faltered. "We still have to figure out a floor plan, come up with a schedule of who's selling tickets, get the voting system down for Prom King and Queen, and…" Dawn stopped when she realized that their smiles had disappeared. She quickly brightened up, "But you know what? I can totally do that stuff later." Their smiles came back.

"So, you guys are…done." May and Leaf let out a cheer as Lucas and Barry high-fived each other.

"In three weeks, Starry Night will be Veilstone's best prom ever." Dawn declared.

Barry looked at her dumbly. "Our theme is Starry Night?"

Lucas chuckled at him as May and Leaf offered endearing smiles.

Dawn sweat-dropped and motioned to the star and moon decorations. "Yeah."

Barry perked up and exclaimed, "Cool!"

The bluenette laughed at her childhood friend before addressing the four people that helped her. "I can't thank you guys enough for all your hard work, but when those couples walk through the door and see how perfect it is, it's gonna be so worth it." Lucas, May, and Leaf all gave Dawn soft smiles.

Dawn suddenly perked up and produced several envelopes from her back pocket. "Plus, you each get two free tickets to prom." She started handing out the tickets.

"May."

"Thanks!" She thanked before she skipped away to the coordinator field, tossing a pokéball that released her Blaziken.

"Leaf."

"Thank you!" She said, walking to retrieve her backpack.

"Barry."

"Ayyy." He strolled over to the battlers, releasing his own Empoleon to join the fight.

"And Lucas." He took the envelope with the same boyish smile he gave Dawn earlier, nearly causing Dawn to have the same reaction.

"Thank you." And he walked off, releasing his Mamoswine in the process.

Dawn stared after him longingly before turning around in dismay when he didn't come back. She saw Leaf struggling to put the tickets in her backpack and walked up beside her. She stuffed the clipboard into her own backpack.

"So," Dawn started. Leaf turned her head and tilted it cutely. "How did Gary take it when you told him about Kanto?"

"I haven't exactly told him yet." Leaf smoothly stated, finally getting the envelope to fit inside the front pocket her bag.

Dawn looked at her brunette friend with a dumbfounded expression. "Leaf," she started. Already, Leaf felt the seriousness in her tone. "You have to tell him."

Leaf focused on zipping up her backpack. In the process, she got out a pokéball and released her Leafeon.

Dawn noticed that it was a way to distract herself from the conversation, so she gently held Leaf's shoulder. "He thinks you're staying here and going to the Sinnoh Institute of Pokémon Research in Eterna City with him. You got into Elite University in Saffron City." Dawn let go of the other girl's shoulder. "It's a huge deal."

"I know," Leaf said, exasperation laced in her voice. "I haven't decided if I'm going. It'll be like breaking up with him. How can I do that?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Both girls instantly stiffened as the man in question appeared right around the corner. He surprised Leaf with a hug from behind.

Gary Oak was Professor Oak's grandson. Out of his own merit, and not nepotism, Gary had secured a spot in the Sinnoh Institute of Pokémon Research by accepting his grandfather's interning position. His brown hair was gelled up and he wore khaki shorts with a fitted black collared shirt and grey loafers. It was a miracle that Gary the Playboy had changed so much ever since he met Leaf. The two were practically inseparable.

"Prom's looking good," he said to Dawn as he placed his chin on Leaf's head. The brunette snuggled into his embrace. "Guess I better find a hot girl to go with." Leaf smacked him for that.

"Right," the brunette said before leaning up to kiss him. Dawn awkwardly stood in her spot and studied the grass by her dusty pink flats.

"What are you doing here?" Leaf asked once they broke apart.

Gary only gave her the grin that made Leaf absolutely mad about him. Something about the way one corner of his lips upturned caused her to go wild. Not that Dawn could complain. Lucas does it every time. Must be a guy thing.

"Come with me." And with that Leaf was whisked away, leaving Dawn to herself.

"Bye guys." Dawn called after they left.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*If You're Over Me by Years & Years_**

Gary led Leaf to the front rows of the darkened auditorium. The curtains were drawn to a close on stage and it was empty save for the two of them.

"Sit here." He guided her.

As he got up to leave, Leaf lightly grasped his arm. "Wait, what's going on?"

Gary only winked at her. "You'll see." And then he dashed off behind the stage.

Leaf waited patiently and was startled when the curtains suddenly pulled apart to reveal a pitch-black stage.

"P" Gary's voice was amplified by a microphone. Speakers in the auditorium echoed his voice. On stage, the letter P was constructed out of white cardboard and was illuminated by a spotlight. "It's for the _paralyzing_ crush I had on the new girl in my math class in the eighth grade."

Leaf had started crying when she remembered the awkward boy with too much gel in his hair approach her and asked for help on systems of equations.

Gary kept talking. "Her name was Leaf, and she was awesome."

The spotlight on the P died out and soon illuminated the letter R.

"R: It's for the _really_ long time it took me to get up the nerve to ask her out." Leaf laughed as she remembered how it took Gary the entirety of sophomore year to become her boyfriend.

"O: is for the _only_ girl I've ever called my girlfriend, and the only one I ever want to." Leaf smiled softly at this profound declaration. Gary the Playboy had indeed settled down.

"and M…is for _my_ future with you, of course, when we take the Sinnoh Institute of Pokémon Research by storm together!" Leaf felt as if she had been punched in the gut.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself," Gary's voice broke her out of her reverie, "Because before graduation and college and the rest of our lives together, there's something I need to ask…"

All stage lights turned on to reveal the four letters that were previously illuminated. At the end, Gary stood with a question mark written on poster board. He grinned cutely at Leaf who just cried in joy.

"Yes! Yes!" Leaf answered. She quickly got up from her seat as Gary placed the poster on the floor before inviting her in for a hug. She ran up the stage steps and into his opened arms for an embrace, ending in a kiss amongst the stage light.

 **X.X.X**

Throughout the course of the following week, the number of promposals had sky-rocketed upon word of Gary's promposal. Immediately, other seniors started jumping on the bandwagon.

Xavier had placed sticky notes on the walkway window connecting the upper floors of Building 15 and 16 together, spelling out "Prom?" When he saw Yvonne walking up the steps from the parking lot with Moon, he called out to her. She jumped in happiness and quickly accepted. Xavier ran down the building staircase to meet her whilst Yvonne ran into the building to meet him.

As Platina was driving home, she pulled up to her driveway to find "Prom?" decoratively drawn in chalk. She parked her car and walked up to the front steps of her house. Diamond was waiting there with a bouquet of flowers. She eagerly accepted and the two shared a hug.

When Whitney arrived at her locker on Wednesday morning, she saw that rose petals had been placed to spell "Prom?" on the next 5 lockers. Behind her was Blake asked her to prom. She kissed him instead of answering verbally.

Blue told Green to meet him in the quad. Before she walked onto the field, he covered her eyes and led her towards a line of guys. When he let go, she laughed upon seeing that Pearl, Silver, Red, and Gold were shirtless with the letters of "Prom" painted on their chests and stomachs. Blue ran to the end and took off his own shirt, revealing the missing "?". Green laughed and accepted. She gave Blue a kiss as the guys hooted and wolf-whistled.

After school, N was decked out in a full tux. He finished writing the message on his poster-board in black Sharpie. It said: White, let's go to prom if you ever get out of detention! He capped the marker, fixed his suit jacket, and made sure the flowers didn't slip when he held the board. With an air of confidence and childishness, he marched into the room that hosted detention. White immediately saw him and laughed. She nodded her head and N placed the flowers on her desk. However, she didn't get a chance to hug him as the detention teacher, Mr. Grimsley chased after him. N threw the poster at the teacher before darting down the halls with Mr. Grimsley hot on his trail.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

 **X.X.X**

It was Thursday afternoon. Afterschool practice had just been going on in order to prepare for the tournaments on Friday. Reaching almost 6:30, both the battlers and the coordinators decided to call it a day.

Dawn was decked out in black athletic shorts, black crew socks, white trainers, and a yellow crop top she cut out of an oversized shirt advertising "Veilstone Varsity Impact Coordinators". Her hair was up in a disheveled ponytail as sweat trickled down her neck. She recalled her Togekiss and complimented on a job well done in battle. She drank from her water bottle as she walked from off the fields to the parking lot.

"Hey, Dawn!" The blue-haired coordinator turned to find Lucas jogging to catch up with her, his Magmortar and Torterra struggling to keep up with him. Her breath stilled when she saw that he was still wearing his athletic clothing. He had just come from Battling Practice also.

His hair was free of his red beret and was artfully disheveled as sweat dotted his forehead. He wore a red muscle shirt and black gym shorts along with black crew socks and black trainers. Dawn's eyes focused on the envelope in his hands.

"Looks like it's just us." Lucas started. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him.

That was a blatant lie. The Coordinators and the Battlers were still on the field with them. Dawn quickly took a glance behind Lucas' head to find the coordinators preparing an appeal. Ruby released his Milotic and Delcatty. Lucas' Torterra and Magmortar made their way to them. Her heart sped up.

 _Did he get Ruby's help to come up with an appeal? Are Torterra and Magmortar going to perform a combination for me?_ Dawn was brought out of her musings when Lucas spoke again.

"Do you have a minute? I was…" Lucas trailed off. Dawn's eyes nearly shot out of her head. Lucas was usually calm and composed. Surely, he wasn't _that_ nervous. "I was hoping to talk to you alone."

Dawn stuttered. _It's really happening!_ She gathered herself to look as cool and as nonchalant as possible in front of Lucas. "Yeah. Sure. What do you want to talk about?" She flashed him a smile.

Lucas mimicked her smile and glanced down at the envelope in his hands. "It's about prom."

"Oh," Dawn said, flinching as her voice went up an octave.

"We've been working on the prom committee now for several months," Lucas started. Dawn's hopes started to fly higher with every word he spoke. "And, since we're on the committee, I think it's a good idea for us to arrive a little early on prom night. Y'know, make sure everything's copacetic."

 _CRASH!_ There goes Dawn's hopes. She forced a smile as she replied. "I suppose that makes sense."

Lucas didn't seem to notice. He continued talking, "So, driving-wise, we should go together."

 _Oh?_ Dawn thought. _Maybe he's just dancing around his words?_ She glanced behind his head and saw Milotic and Delcatty preparing to do something. Torterra and Magmortar stood near them.

"You want to…" Dawn suggested, hoping Lucas would finish it.

"Carpool!" Lucas finished with a bright smile.

Dawn looked behind his head to find that Milotic had done Ice Beam as Delcatty did Icy Wind. The Ice Beam spelled out the words "Sapphire, Prom? Luv, Ruby" as the Icy Wind caused it to sparkle. Sapphire jumped in excitement as she screamed her acceptance. Ruby rushed to her side and hugged her.

Realizing that she hadn't responded to Lucas, she forced one out. "Right." She responded lamely.

"Well, you know, people get so carried away with the whole prom-date thing," Lucas explained, "I say, why not be practical about it, you know?" He finished with that boyish smile Dawn always fell for.

This time, she didn't. "Lucas, I…"

She watched as the coordinators congratulated Ruby as Sapphire gushed about it to her friends.

"Is that a yes?"

Dawn looked at the innocence and excitement in Lucas' eyes. She sighed and gave him a soft smile. "I'd love to."

"Oh! Okay then," Lucas opened the envelope in his hands and gave her one of his two free tickets. "Here you go."

Dawn didn't take it and just stared at the ticket, as if it had offended her.

"Or do you want me to hold on to it?" Lucas asked.

 _I have a free ticket also,_ Dawn wanted to scream. Instead, she rigidly grabbed the ticket from Lucas and forced a grimace.

"So, it's a date!" Lucas stated before walking off to the parking lot.

Dawn stared after him, cursing every legendary there was.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul pushed his motorcycle along the sidewalk. His older brother, Reggie, chattered aimlessly about college life on the other side. The younger of the Shinji brothers rolled his eyes but laughed as Reggie continued to make exaggerated anecdotes.

"So, like, I'm old now, right? And I'm experiencing this new phenomenon where late at night, on the streets, women will see me as a threat." Paul snorted. _Reggie? Threatening?_ Those two words don't belong in the same sentence.

"It's weird, too, because, like, I'm still afraid of being kidnapped." Paul barked a laughed at that. Reggie was 24, on his final year of becoming a certified breeder. He attends Veilstone University. Sadly, he lost his Battling Scholarship when he lost against Pyramid King Brandon, which was his final test to see if he was qualified.

"So, anyways, I'm in the subway station at 2 o'clock in the morning, just trying to get home from some late-night cramming at the college library. And I'm changing between trains—it's 2 o'clock in the morning—and this subway station, you have to, like, walk down this long hallway in order to change trains," Reggie turned to make sure Paul was listening. He was.

"So, it's 2 o'clock in the morning and it's just me and this woman. And we're walking down the hallway. She's walking a few yards ahead of me, but she keeps giving me, like, the over-the-shoulder," Reggie demonstrated by dramatically turning his head over to Paul, "Like that, y'know?" Paul nodded.

"She starts to pick up the pace and she starts to walk a lot faster. So, I think, _Oh! She must hear the train coming!_ " Paul laughed. Reggie smiled upon seeing his reaction. " _Or maybe she feels it in her feet like a Native American in a movie._ " Paul could only brace himself and his stomach for the next thing his brother did.

"So, I start to sprint down the hallway at her and she looks back and she's like ' _Ah!'._ And then she gives chase so now we're booking it down the corridor, at 2 o'clock in the morning! And I'm gaining on her." Paul was absolutely howling with laughter at this point.

"I'm gaining on her and we're getting to the end of the hallway, so she starts to go into that dead-end shuffle, y'know, that women do when you chase them." Paul barked another laugh.

"And I'm almost at her and then it dawns on me, _Oh, she's running from me…because in her eyes, I'm an adult. And adults rape each other, kind of a lot."_ Paul laughed in spite of Reggie's exaggeration.

"So, I wanted to go up to her and be like, _Hey! No. Nah. I'm not like 'urrrhhh', I'm not like 'arghhhh'. I'm not a man. I'm just some stupid punk, you know?_ But I think that would be equally creepy." Paul nodded in agreement.

"As if you were in a subway station, at 2 in the morning, and I chased you down, grabbed you, and said ' _I'm not gonna rape you. I'm a little boy.'"_ Both Paul and Reggie were too busy cracking up at Reggie's story to even notice that they finally arrived at their small house.

Paul fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. He pushed through the door and as he took off his shoes by the door, Reggie pushed through into their small kitchen. Immediately, the older Shinji brother was surprised by the woman that stood by and washed the dishes.

"Mom!" Reggie called out, encasing her in a big hug. Paul peeked his head in and saw his brother hugging their mom.

She was a short woman, leading people to believe that Paul and Reggie's towering height came from other genetics. Although, their lavender hair was a trait directly passed down from her. Regina Shinji, it was on her name tag from the waitress uniform she had yet to change out of.

"What are you doing home?" Paul asked from the doorway.

"Well, the place was dead, so Lou gave me the afternoon off," Regina answered, tossing a dish towel over her shoulder. She hit Reggie's hip with her own. "I actually get to see my kids!"

Reggie wrapped an arm around her short frame. "Cool!"

Paul glanced down and allowed a small smile to form on his face. It was small, and it was broken, but it was still his family. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Regina pursed her lips to the door behind Paul, a quirk she had for pointing at something. "You see what came in the mail?"

Paul turned to find a black toga with a black graduation cap and a golden 2011 tassel hung up on the door by a coat hanger.

"Wanna try it on?" Regina suggested.

Paul shook his head and began walking towards his room down the hallway. "Nah. Since you're here, I'll call work. See if I can pick up some extra hours."

Regina was quick to protest. "Oh, c'mon sweetie, let's all take the tonight off."

"Who keeps opening this door?" Paul shouted from the hallway, anger lacing his tone.

Regina and Reggie didn't have to ask which door it was. They looked at each other with apprehension.

Paul's voice was heard again. "There's nothing but garbage down there." A slam followed the sentence.

Regina let out a sigh as Reggie placed a hand on her shoulder, a sign of comfort. Regina gave him a weak smile before the two of them got to working on dinner together.

 **X.X.X**

"Mom, if Barry's mom got the hang of this, then you can, too!" Dawn joked as she set up the webcam on the family computer downstairs.

Johanna shook her head as Dawn typed down specific keys on the keyboard.

Dawn ushered her to pay attention. "Here, watch. Just click this, and…" their images popped up on the screen. "There we are!"

Johanna was instantly transfixed on her reflection on the screen. She smiled in spite of herself.

Dawn peered closer to the screen. "Hold on," she said, grabbing a tissue from a nearby tissue box. The younger bluenette dabbed a stray streak of Pecha berry jam on her mother's cheek. "You just have a little food." She threw away the tissue into a nearby trashcan. "See? It's paying off already."

Johanna looked nervous at the piece of technology before her. "Dawn, I don't know about this."

"It's super easy!" Dawn grabbed the mouse and dragged it along the mousepad.

"Make sure I'm online."

"Mhm."

"And then choose me from the contacts menu."

"Okay."

Dawn softly grabbed her mother's hands. "And next fall, we can talk whenever you want." She said, giving a warm smile.

Johanna returned it before a coy one replaced it. "Okay, how about midnight? Every night of the week."

Dawn gave out a giggle. "I don't know about that, mom."

A beat of comfortable silence filled the room. Finally, Johanna spoke up.

"University of Unova, huh? In Nimbasa City. You're also under the Elesa Scholarship and will be interning under her." Johanna said, pride pricking her eyes with tears. "You're heading off to achieve great things."

Dawn turned to face her mother. The tears were almost threatening to spill at this point. "It's the heading off part. I'm just…having a little trouble with…that's all." Johanna let one tear slip and Dawn was hugging her mother immediately.

Johanna's Glameow and Dawn's Empoleon smiled at the mother-daughter bond happening before them.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*Be Mine by Alice Boman_**

It was a Thursday night when Red managed to sneak him and Yellow onto school grounds and unlock the shed that held the prom decorations. He held Yellow's hand as they approached the shed. His Charmander was toddling along beside them.

"You deserve an awesome prom, so why wait?" Red said. He released Yellow's hand and opened the double doors of the shed. It was pitch black.

Yellow turned to Red and before she could say anything, he held up a finger.

"Charmander, use Ember."

"Char!"

One by one, little candles began to illuminate the inside of the shed. The prom decorations were stylishly placed to the side in order to make room for the picnic blanket in the middle of the floor, complete with actual food.

Red cracked a smile at the look of disbelief on Yellow's face. He softly grabbed her hand to lead her inside the shed.

"Red, this is beautiful."

"I had plans, remember? And what's prom without a romantic dinner?"

Yellow was absolutely shocked. That was more words Red had uttered just now than the entire week.

She sat down on the plush picnic blanket with Red following in suit. Charmander sat by their feet and curled up. She opened the picnic basket and let out a laugh.

"You got Taco King!" She stated, lifting out the warmly wrapped burrito.

"Vegetarian with extra guac," Red replied as if he had rehearsed it.

Yellow gave him a sincere smile. Red took the wrapped burrito from her hands and held them in his own, feeling the warmth that came from the food.

"So," he began, "Will you go with me?"

"Yes." Yellow didn't even hesitate to answer.

Red smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Yellow reciprocated with gusto.

And amongst the warm glow of the candlelight and prom decorations, they ate their burritos and tacos in happiness.

 **X.X.X**

In her room, Dawn was pulling out different types of textbooks and notebooks from her backpack. She tossed her planner unceremoniously onto her desk, almost knocking her laptop off. Her hand reached into the outer pocket and she pulled out Lucas' prom ticket. She stared at the laminated piece of paper that wobbled in the air. Biting her lip, she placed the ticket on her laptop. Dawn then turned around to close the door to her room.

Empoleon, Lopunny, and her mother's Umbreon watched with curiosity at what the young bluenette was going to do.

Dawn, calm as ever, stood at the foot of her clean bed. Then, as graceful as a swan, she faceplanted into the fluff of the pillows and let out an almighty scream.

The Pokémon dashed to her aid until Dawn held up a hand to stop them from moving. They receded back to their resting position on Dawn's window sill.

The young coordinator slowly got up. She took her time fixing her hair and her shirt. Then, she pulled down on the sheets, smoothing them from any creases. As if nothing had happened, Dawn turned and sat on her desk, ready to tackle on the next set of preparations.

She flipped through her planner and sweat-dropped.

 _Homework too…_

 **X.X.X**

Yellow stood behind Red as he closed up the shed of prom decorations again. Charmander stood behind Red's ankle, watching the pitch darkness of the shed disappear.

However, all three of them failed to notice the dim flame of the lone candle sitting next to the paper maché moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn stood in the midst of the burnt remains of what was once their senior prom. The white dress, white flats, and light denim jacket she had on greatly contrasted with the smolder. She fought to keep the stress tears away as a whole semester's worth of work just, quite literally, went up in flames. The bluenette glanced at what was left of the moon, the fountain, the stars, everything. She didn't even notice the group of friends that came to console her.

"Woah," she heard Barry say, "It's like apocalypse prom."

"Hey, there," Dawn felt May's comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lucas came up beside her. "How you doing, Dawn?"

Leaf was the only one to jump right into the situation. "Dawn, what do we do now?"

"Yeah, is prom, like, canceled?" Barry asked.

Lucas perked up beside him. "We can always postpone until after graduation."

Dawn shook her head defiantly. "N-No!" She whipped around, her blue locks whipping behind her to add dramatic flair. "I don't wanna tell the entire senior to return their dresses, cancel their dates. If we do that, then…"

"The terrorists have won?" Barry asked incredulously.

 _Trust in Barry to make light of the situation,_ Dawn thought.

"People are counting on us," Dawn continued.

"Dawn," Leaf ushered her to the side, but people could still hear them, "Prom is three weeks away."

"So, we work before school, after school!" Immediately, she saw the look of defiance flash across everyone's face.

"I would," Lead started, "But I can't. I'm starting my internship."

Dawn looked to May, who replied, "I'm in charge of the coordinator recruitment this year."

"Yeah uh, this was already my hardest class this semester. I'm tapped out. I got nothing left," Barry, the usually energetic, complained.

Dawn looked at Lucas with hope in her eyes. He avoided her gaze. Dawn rolled her eyes and called out to him.

"Lucas?"

Sheepishly, he raised his head at her.

"Dawn," he started out softly, "Battling Championships are coming up. I'm already behind."

 _Like the Coordinator Championships aren't coming up either and I'm behind, too!_ Dawn wanted to scream.

Utter defeat is what Dawn felt at that moment. She watched Professor Rowan approach the scene, surrounded by faculty, firemen, and reporters. He was keeping them and their questions away.

"There must be something we can do," Dawn protested, marching away to meet with Professor Rowan.

"Dawn?" May called after her, but she was already gone.

The bluenette walked with purpose and addressed the professor head on. "Professor Rowan, the prom decorations are completely destroyed." He let out a huge sigh.

"Dawn, I know."

"The prom committee worked very, _very_ hard. Everything was in that shed."

Professor Rowan at one point tuned Dawn out and focused on the motorcycle being ridden across the fields and to where the crowd was gathered. Sure enough, Paul Shinji rode up without a care in the world and loudly revved his engine. The crowd parted like the Red Sea for him.

"There's no one left to help me. Professor Rowan, what are we gonna do? What are you going to—" Dawn was briskly cut off as Professor Rowan marched towards the motorcyclist.

"Professor Rowan? Professor Rowan!" Dawn called, walking after the man.

"Shinji!" Rowan called out as Paul removed his helmet and shook out his lavender tresses. "Get that pile of junk off of school grounds. You can't ride that back here."

Paul chewed his gum at him. "Oh, right sorry." He cast his eyes over to the burnt shed. "Wouldn't want your school property to get damaged." A smirk tugged on his lips.

Professor Rowan breathed to get his anger in check. "You think it's funny when people's hard work gets destroyed?"

Paul shrugged. "It's just a bunch of dumb prom decorations."

Dawn scoffed out of disbelief. Paul's attention then turned to her.

"Oh wait, no," he began, "Prom's ruined. The boys and girls of Veilstone have been robbed of their right to stand around in a gym and drink punch."

Dawn was absolutely seething at this point. Whilst her anger was on blatant display, Professor Rowan kept his professionally hidden.

Paul smirked at Dawn. "Put the flags at half-mast."

Professor Rowan stood to the side with his arms crossed over each other. "I have a better idea: you're going to help her rebuild."

"What?"

"What?"

"Dawn, you need help. Shinji, you _clearly_ need a way to stay out of trouble for the next couple of weeks.

" _Him?"_ Dawn seethed out, "Professor Rowan, I really don't—"

Paul had interrupted her. "Professor Rowan, I think Little Miss Sunshine's right. You should listen to her."

Dawn scoffed as Professor Rowan replied. "Oh no, you're gonna do it. Who knows, you might even learn something about hard work and dedication."

The bluenette watched as Paul clenched his jaw in anger.

"And," the professor continued, "If prom isn't built to Ms. Berlitz's specifications, you won't graduate."

Paul's eyes were wild with anger and disbelief. "You can't do that! You can't keep me from graduating."

"Oh, you know what, I had a talk with myself about that." Paul closed his eyes in agony as he realized his own words being thrown back at him. "Turns out, I'm okay with it."

As Professor Rowan walked off, Dawn and Paul were left to glare down each other.

 **X.X.X**

Brock and Ash were huddled against their lockers. Their clothing was completely normal, except for the giant pokéball designed helmets. Their heads have already been smacked and hit due to the protective shell, but this is what counts as initiation for the Varsity Battlers.

"Hey, guys," a soft voice called from behind them.

Ash immediately whipped around in recognition of the voice. He saw Misty, decked in athletic garb and the swim team jacket with her hair in a side ponytail. Her Psyduck waddled next to her. Pikachu jumped down from the lockers to greet it.

"H-Hi, you," Ash stuttered out.

Misty pointed at the piece of protective headgear. "What's up with the helmets?"

"Uh, Varsity made us wear them," Ash answered.

Brock shrugged. "It's humiliating."

Misty was quick to counter. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah, we could get you one!" Ash offered. "Maybe it'll catch on."

Misty giggled. "Well, you can get me yellow. It'll really match my outfit."

"Misty? Actually coordinating her outfits? Wow, high school really changed you."

Misty punched him in the shoulder for that.

"Woah, nice arms."

"Thanks! It's from the backstrokes."

Across the hallway, Red was walking with Blue and stumbled upon the pair talking. He didn't like it one bit. _Who was this newbie Varsity member chatting up Misty Waterflower?_

Back to Ash and Misty's conversation, it took a turn for the academics.

"So, I need a serious cram sesh for the Type Advantage-Disadvantage test in Gym Class next week."

"Oh yeah, anytime! Just think of me as your tag-team partner."

Misty sweat-dropped. "Ash, you are my tag-team partner."

"…good point."

Misty laughed nevertheless.

"I'll see you guys later," she bid them goodbye as she headed towards the Foreign Language building.

Ash waved to her and unceremoniously slammed his head into his own locker. Misty stopped and gaped at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Ash readjusted the helmet so that he could see out of it. "Yeah, fine!" He pointed at the headgear. "Helmet."

Misty offered an endearing smile before walking off.

 **X.X.X**

"Your brother's right, May." Leaf started.

The three of them—Gary, Leaf, and May—stood outside at the picnic tables discussing the latter's current dilemma.

"There are tons of guys out there that would be thrilled to go to prom with you. All you have to do is ask one of them." Leaf continued. Gary had his arm around her and nodded in agreement.

May mockingly bowed her head and cried out, "Thank you, Arceus, for that nugget of wisdom!"

Gary was amused by her antics. Leaf shook her head but laughed. "You can do it. Just be…" Leaf paused to find the right word. "May."

May deadpanned, "That hasn't exactly worked out for me, like, ever."

Gary spoke up in the middle of the two girls. "She's right. It's not that hard."

"This is coming from the guy who hasn't asked anyone out since middle school," May pointed out. Leaf and Gary looked adoringly at each other. "You guys have been together forever. Your whole lives are planned out and next year and meerrrh."

Leaf detached herself from Gary for a moment and looked down at the grass, anxiety eating up her mind. Gary was too busy talking to May to notice.

"I just don't understand how your brother convinced you to ask a guy out. You've been ignoring my advice for years! Right, Leaf?"

She cut in. "May, he's out there. Now go find him. Sometimes, prince charming gets stuck in a tree and the princess has to save him herself."

May huffed and started her march towards the quad.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*No Drama Queen by Grouplove_**

Thus, begins May's quest to find a date for prom. It started with May taping a bunch of letters cut out from different magazines into a message. _Perfect!_ She thought. _That way if this goes south, they won't know that it's my handwriting!_

She taped the paper onto the boy's locker and walked briskly down the hall as the bell rings. Immediately, people began piling out of their classrooms. May looked over her shoulder to find Sid walking with a friend. The two boys joyously talked about Battle Tower streaks.

May rounded the corner and watched from a distance. Sid and his friend approached his locker.

"What is that?"

"Oh, my Arceus."

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

…

"Who did this?"

May took is as her cue to come out from her hiding spot and approach Sid. She was about to reveal herself when Sid suddenly lashed out.

"I mean, what sick, twisted creep would put serial killer letters on a person's locker?"

"Sid,

I've been watching you.

Prom?"

"Oh Mew!"

"What did I do wrong?"

May quickly did a 180 and started running down the corridor before turning the corner. There, Max was waiting for her.

"So?" He prodded.

"I was never here. You never saw me."

Max watched his sister disappear down the hallway through a mass of people. He called out cautiously.

"May?"

 **X.X.X**

After school, the Veilstone Impacts Varsity Battlers were having yet another practice. They won against the Snowpoint Gales, but they were up against the Sunyshore City Sparks at the end of the week.

Trainers trained vigorously with their Pokémon. Red's Venusaur had just learned Frenzy Plant was using it against Silver's Gengar. Pearl ordered his Empoleon to use Ice Beam on Lucas' Torterra. White's Oshawott used Bubble Beam on Sapphire's Blaziken.

Ash and Brock were stuck with the grunt work, giving the Pokémon that were resting water and any other refreshment they needed.

"Well, now you have to ask her out," Brock advised as they tried to lift a wash basin of water for Lucas' Mamoswine.

"I don't know, dude." Ash replied.

"You're killing me here," said Brock.

Red ran up to them and easily brought over the basin of water to Mamoswine. "Here."

"We totally had that," Brock muttered under his breath.

"Ash." The raven-haired trainer perked up at his name being spoken by Red. "You're looking good out there."

"Really?" He dumbly asked.

"He is?" Brock added. He and Ash barely battled once upon stepping on this field.

"You have varsity potential," Red commented.

"He does?" Brock asked. Ash shot him a sharp look. Brock immediately dropped the teasing grin and rushed off to do something else.

"Wow, thanks, Red," Ash said once Brock had left.

"I'm having a party on Thursday. Stop by."

"Really?"

Red nodded. "Casual. Bring a friend."

Ash brightened up. "You mean Brock?"

The two turned and watched as Brock got poison jabbed by Croagunk and promptly fell over before being dragged away.

"A girl." Was all Red said before walking off to finish his battle with Silver.

Ash smiled. He was finally becoming part of the team!

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*Swingin Party by Kindness_**

Dawn felt the dull pain in her back throb as she lifted a crate of fabrics off of the ground. Behind her, Empoleon was carrying three more and Lopunny was carrying two. Carefully, she padded her way down to the school's woodshop.

Setting down the boxes on a nearby table, Dawn hastily pulled her long blue hair into a ponytail, allowing some strands to frame her face. Empoleon and Lopunny settled the boxes beside Dawn's.

Working in a trance, Dawn pulled out a string of fairy lights and started muttering to herself.

"Just some dumb prom decorations. And you're gonna help her rebuild them." Dawn mimicked Professor Rowan's and Paul's voices in a weird reverb, causing Lopunny to giggle.

Dawn threw the fairy lights onto another workbench. "Sure, he is. If he even bothered to show up." She smirked at her Lopunny and Empoleon who were amused with her antics. The bluenette looked down at her watch as she heard the back door open.

Lo and Behold, Paul walks in looking disheveled as ever. He was dressed in black jeans, black converse, and a black and grey plaid shirt with a grey undershirt beneath it.

Dawn placed her hands on her hips and gave him a bittersweet grin. "Glad you can make it."

Paul glanced at the empty workshop and deadpanned, "No place I'd rather be." He threw his backpack onto the hard concrete floor.

"Great," Dawn commented.

The two glanced around the room, wondering where to start this odd partnership.

"You know what," Dawn spoke up. Paul inclined his head towards her. "Why don't you move that stuff from there," Paul followed to where her hand was pointing, "to over there." She pointed to the parallel wall of the room.

Dawn faced him again. "You think you can handle that?"

Paul didn't give her an answer but merely tossed up two pokéballs.

"Standby."

Electivire and Weavile manifested from the two spheres. Paul silently pointed at the beams of fabric and they immediately got to work. He joined them, heaving a roll over his shoulder.

 _Like clockwork,_ Dawn thought.

Dawn gave her Empoleon a look and encouraged it to help Paul.

Sure, she hated the guy, but she didn't want him to suffer.

Whilst her Empoleon helped Paul and his Pokémon move the fabric, Dawn and Lopunny got started on untangling the fairy lights.

In about 10 minutes, Dawn had gotten the first string of light untangled and moved to hang them somewhere, so they wouldn't revert back to the mess they were. As she turned, she saw that Paul had discarded his plaid shirt and was just in his undershirt, a sleeveless top that defined his biceps. Seeing this, Dawn ran into the table in front of her, causing Paul to stop in his tracks.

"Ow."

"Problem?"

Dawn stood still for a moment, staring dumbly at Paul. She then chucked the string of lights onto a nearby table and wiped her hands of any dust. "No. I was just taking inventory of this…" The bluenette glanced down and saw a thin plastic pail by her feet. "…bucket."

Paul had placed the roll of fabric down and had rested his arm upon it. "That would be…" he paused for dramatic effect. "One." He smirked at her.

Dawn rolled her eyes before reaching down and placing the bucket out of her way…or at least attempting to. The bucket was heavy, and Dawn could barely get it centimeters off of the ground before her flats would slip.

"You want some help with that?"

Dawn sighed in desperation as a mocking smile made it onto her face. "Yeah, sure. Why don't you give it a long, brooding stare until it carries itself across the room?" She ended with a cross of her arm and a jut of her hip.

Paul shook his head and placed the roll of fabric on his shoulders again.

 _Why doesn't she have her Lopunny move it out of the way?_ He wonders.

Behind him, he hears Dawn grunt as she tries to lift the bucket out of the way. He turns over his shoulder to find her exactly doing that.

He shook his head and rushed to her aid. "Look, Troublesome—"

"My name is Dawn."

Paul sighed, feeling a migraine form on the back of his head. "Look, Dawn," he corrected himself.

The bluenette stood up straight and faced him. Paul moved in closer. "I just wanna say something…"

 _He loves to pause for dramatic effect,_ Dawn thought.

Paul motioned with his hands. "…lift with your knees."

Dawn bit back her lip to stop herself from clawing his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's a menace," Dawn complained as she, too harshly, slammed down a stack of plates.

It was the weekly dinner in which Barry and his mother were invited to. In the background, Dawn's mom watched amusingly as she frosted tonight's dessert. Barry's mother was mixing the potato salad and mimicked Johanna's expression. Barry placed the drinking glasses with more care than Dawn.

"A rude, arrogant menace who would rather look down on everyone else than make any effort of his own," Dawn continued rambling. "And he was late! I don't know if Professor Rowan's doing this to punish him or me."

Johanna perked up from frosting the cake. "What's his name again? Paul Shinji?" Dawn let out a grunt signifying 'yes'. "Isn't he that boy that works down at the Veilstone Gym?"

"I think he works there."

Johanna let out a scoff. "Your father used to work with his dad. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Barry's mom spoke up, trying to play devil's advocate as she placed the potato salad in the center. "Is there a chance Paul might actually help you?"

Johanna replied to her as she made her way behind the countertop to decoratively arrange the cookies. "Bea, he's a punk! He's not gonna all of a sudden turn into an upright citizen."

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying it seems like Dawn needs some help. Three weeks isn't a lot of time." Beatrice slapped Barry's wandering hands away from the cookie plate as he whimpered.

"Plus, Paul is so cool! He's one of the strongest battlers in school. I don't get why he doesn't try for Varsity. He might even be able to beat Red in a battle!" Barry commented. Dawn rolled her eyes, having gotten used to Barry's strange fanboy antics around Paul.

"Yeah, help, sure, but he's a…a…" Dawn trailed off, unable to find the right words.

Luckily, as her mom came up behind her with the plate of marinated chicken, she found the vocabulary for her. "A walking misdemeanor?" Johanna giggled.

"Thank you, mom!" Dawn said exasperatedly.

"I'm a tough guy," Dawn began to mimic Paul in her faux bad-boy impression. "I have long hair and I ride a motorcycle." Johanna, Barry, and Beatrice watched amusingly from around the table as Dawn prepared the plates. "I can lift heavy things. Whoop-de-doo."

The doorbell rang, and Barry jumped up to get it. "Be right back."

Dawn faced her mother and continued her complaints, "You should see this guy, mom. It's like he enjoys watching me suffer."

"If this guy gives you any more trouble, you just come to me," Johanna stated and for that assurance, Dawn gave her mom a hug.

"Lucas!" They all heard Barry shout from the doorway.

Dawn released her mother and Johanna gave her a look. "Better go and invite him in before Barry can scare him away." Dawn giggled and moved to the front door.

"Lucas!" Dawn greeted as Barry was grudgingly pulled away by his mother. "What are you doin—"

Lucas interrupted her. "I got into the University of Kalos in Lumiose City. I get to do a paid internship under Professor Sycamore!"

Dawn was almost speechless. "Wow! That's amazing! Congratulations."

Back in the kitchen, Johanna fist-pumped in victory as Beatrice tried to settle her down. Barry laughed into the cookie he was eating.

"That's not all," Lucas started, "I'm a finalist for Sycamore's Dean Scholarship."

The bluenette beamed with pride at her childhood friend and crush, "That's…wow, really great."

Lucas' countenance then turned into one of apprehension. "Problem is," he began, "the interview for the scholarship…is the same weekend as…prom."

He stared helplessly and quietly as the bright grin on Dawn's face slowly morphed into one of disbelief and disappointment.

"Oh…"

"I'd hate to leave you hanging."

"No! I…I…" _It was a scholarship. It was college. It was way more important than prom_. "…I totally get it," Dawn gave him a soft smile.

"There's still time for you to get another date, right? Here, I'll even hook you up with, uhm, Pearl! You know Pearl from the Varsity Battlers, right? He's still available. You two can go to prom together," Lucas offered.

Dawn waved her hand, "No need to worry. I'll be okay."

Lucas laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, cool!"

 **X.X.X**

"I just can't believe he did this to you." May started as Leaf nodded in agreement, "I mean, _two weeks_ before."

"He's a jerk," Leaf followed up.

"A loser."

"I hate him."

"I've always hated him."

"He's an idiot."

"Guys!" Dawn's echoed off the linoleum walls of the girl's bathroom. "It's not that big of a deal. Honest."

She turned to the mirror and began to apply her mascara. "Besides, prom is not even close to being ready. We still have a ton to do."

"But," Leaf started, "Who are you gonna go with?"

A beat of silence filled the bathroom. Dawn capped her mascara tube and placed it inside her make-up bag. "Well, lots of people show up to prom without dates."

May shook her head defiantly. "No. You don't have to do this, Dawn."

"Yeah."

Dawn smiled at her friends. "Just because Lucas bailed on me doesn't mean I'm going to bail on the senior class."

The bell rang as Dawn removed her hair from his messy top bun, allowing the wavy strands to pass her shoulders.

"Now, go." May and Leaf stood unmoving as Dawn fixed her hair. She rolled her sapphire eyes at them, "go."

The two gave her a tight-lipped smile as they parted. They spared their blue-haired friend one more sympathetic glance before walking out of the bathroom.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*No Drama Queen by Grouplove_**

May decided that for her next prom date target, she would just sticky note the phrase "Prom?" onto their car with bright pink sticky notes. She had relied on her own memory and asked this person's countless friends for the right car. May was sure that she had it right.

A Navy Blue 2011 Kia Optima. Black's Car.

The light-brunette pulled back from applying the last sticky note and nodded in satisfaction. She was so impressed with her work that she nearly missed Black pulling into the parking spot five spaces away. Bewildered, May looked at the car she was in front of and then the car that Black pulled up in. She watched as he got out with a backpack and slammed the door before locking it. The light-brunette coordinator watched in defeat as Black headed up the entrance to the school.

May then felt a tap on her shoulder and came face to face with Professor Birch when she turned. He had his arms crossed and looked disapprovingly at the promposal. May sighed and hung her head in defeat.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

 **X.X.X**

"It's a team party and Red invited me."

"No way."

"No, seriously! And, he told me to bring a girl."

"Red of Kanto invited you to his party that almost like a Drake beating Lance at the Indigo League moment."

"Really?"

"Wel—" Brock was cut off as another figure waltzed into the classroom. He was looking past Ash's head and whispered so that only the raven-haired boy could hear him. "No, _that_ could be your Indigo League moment."

Ash turned and saw exactly what Brock had been referring to.

Misty had just entered the classroom with her posse of swim team friends. She looked especially cute today because her hair was down, mussed up to her shoulders. Instead of the usual varsity swimming jacket, she wore a simple pastel yellow sweater and light blue jeans.

Before Ash can go and talk to her, Brock grabbed him and spun him around so that he was facing Brock. "But first, fly check."

Ash glanced down his pants and saw that it was indeed zipped up.

"Pit check."

Ash lifted both of his arms as Brock inspected them.

"Okay, now breathe on me."

Ash pushed him back. "Wait, why?"

"You wanna ask her out with butt mouth." Ash shook his head. "Didn't think so. Now, hit me."

Ash exhaled breathily as Brock inhaled deeply through his nose.

Brock shook his head. "I didn't get anything. Hit me again."

"Dude!"

"I just had a cough drop, alright? My olfactory nerves are compromised. C'mon."

Both boys leaned even closer as they did their breath check.

"…What are you guys doing?"

Both guys jumped apart and turned around to find Misty with her eyebrows raised. They looked at each other, fumbling for excuses until one clashed together.

"Extra Credit!" They both exclaimed.

"I gotta go," said Brock quickly as he marched off to the other end of the room.

Ash and Misty were engulfed in silence as the ginger-haired girl awkwardly placed her bag on the science bench.

"He's weird." Ash offered.

"Yeah." Misty agreed with a giggle.

"So, um…I'm glad you're here today," Ash stuttered out. "I mean, I knew you'd be here." He felt his mouth grow dry and Misty gave him a smile. "This _is_ our class. Not that you ever miss class or anything." Misty raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, not that you miss _a lot_ of class." Ash took a breath to compose himself.

"You have excellent attendance as far as I can tell," Ash concluded.

Misty giggled. "I try."

Brock rolled his eyes at the train wreck happening four lab tables away.

"There's a party going on this Thursday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Ash said in one breath. "I mean unless you have a party issue, which some people do. It's just um…"

"It sounds like fun." Misty thankfully interrupted his babbling.

"Really?" Ash asked, his chocolate eyes positively brimming with hope.

Misty shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I like parties."

She flipped her short hair over her shoulder and began writing the necessary measurements for the experiment. Ash turned around and mouthed to Brock his success. The two then began to mime several victory dances, gaining the attention of a view bystanders.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*Taxi Cab by Vampire Weekend_**

Dawn was definitely not at her best, fashionably speaking. She wore black joggers and a grey crop-top along with white converse. Her hair was tied in a messy top bun as she wiped a bead of sweat with her forearm. The trendy piece was the meter-long, rubber gloves her wore as she worked on the fountain.

It was another day working on prom decorations in the workshop and another day of Paul not showing up on time. She heard the back door open and didn't even turn to address the man of the hour.

"We start every day at three."

Paul came up behind her. "Relax, Troublesome. It's 3:15."

Dawn scoffed. "I'm not troublesome." She swung her head to face him before turning back to the fountain. "And I know what time it is. You're late."

"Alright, Troublesome," Paul muttered as he walked about the fountain. "What's this supposed to be?"

Dawn turned and saw him with the water dispenser in his hands. "It's a celestial fountain."

"Well, your _celestial fountain_ is gonna leak over the _celestial floor_ unless you purge the line and unclog the intake," Paul informed as he held up the small contraption.

"I knew that…" Although Dawn herself didn't sound too convinced.

Paul looked taken aback but recovered quickly and stalked off to do something else. Dawn glanced behind her to make sure he wasn't ruining anything and continued smoothing down the fountain.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*No Drama Queen by Grouplove_**

 _Okay, so far promposals at school have been a disaster._ It was exactly that thought that leads May to hang a banner on top of an overpass. It was simple, in white with black text, and the message simply was: Emerald, Prom? Luv, May. (P.S: I'm in your fifth period!).

May looked far into the distance, hoping to the familiar hatchback drive up on the hill. The coordinator side-stepped her nerves as she checked her watch.

 _HONK! HONK!_

A massive truck had torn through the sign was taking it along for the ride.

"Wait! No, no, no, no, no! Stop, sir!" She desperately called out to the truck that was already off into the distance.

Just like how faith loved to laugh in May's face, Emerald's hatchback pulled up on the horizon of the road.

"Emerald! You missed it! There was a sign." The car drove under the bridge and was making its way out of May's view.

"Argh! Not again!" May screamed into the sky.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

 **X.X.X**

Dawn and Paul were working late into the night over the prom decorations. Currently, Dawn was hunched over the pool of the water fountain. Empoleon and Electivire stood in a massive heap in the corner, exhausted and asleep. The bluenette promised Empoleon that the last favor she would ask for today was for Empoleon to use a _gentle_ Hydro Cannon to fill up the fountain and she wouldn't bother him until tomorrow.

She shook her hands free of as many water droplets. Saying, a silent prayer to Arceus—and maybe even Giratina—Dawn flipped the switch to the fountain mechanism. Instantly, her front was drenched in cold fountain water. With great difficulty, she managed to turn it off, but not without the price of her shirt and pants.

"And it's leaking isn't it?" Paul asked from on top of a ladder.

Dawn let out a sigh as she crouched down once again. "Yes, it is. Are you happy?"

Paul had descended from the top of the ladder and made his way to her. "Amused." He answered simply.

The bluenette shook her head at him. "You act all tough, but I know you." Dawn faced the purple-haired boy approaching her. "You're the guy who cried when the class Turtwig died in the third grade."

"Yeah, well, Tru-Tru didn't make me build a cosmic canopy."

"You remember her name?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

Paul didn't answer her and instead, focused on fixing the fountain pump.

"You just need turtle love, don't you?" Paul only gave her a deadpan look before Dawn stood up with a huff.

"This is a disaster."

"A hurricane's a disaster. Smallpox, Locusts, those are disasters." Paul shook his hands to rid of any stray water droplets. "This is just a fountain."

He stood up and looked down on Dawn, just noticing how she was a head smaller than him.

"This is just prom." He finished.

"Just prom?" Dawn repeated him.

"Yeah. Lame DJ, balloons, poofy dresses. It's not something you should get so worked up about."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Paul winced away as she flashed him that sickeningly sweet smile of hers. "School functions conflict with you 'thinking that I'm better than everyone' time."

Dawn placed one hand on her hip and another to his chest. "Well, for the rest of us, prom happens to be fun."

Paul gently moved her hand away. "Well, not for the guys. You gotta buy dinner, you gotta buy the little flower thing—"

"Don't act like you don't know what it's called!"

"And then there's the tuxedo, the ultimate symbol of conformity, that a bunch of other guys have already sweated in."

"Whereas you opt for the long hair and black jacket. The whole motorcycle thing. The ultimate symbol of _non_ -conformity."

"At least I don't wear it posing in front of some stupid backdrop."

"People keep those pictures _forever._ "

"In a box in their attic."

Dawn's voice began shaking. "A lot of people…worked hard…on prom."

"And it all burned down."

Nothing but the crickets chirping outside could be heard.

The bluenette stared at him for what seemed like years before shaking her head in disbelief. She turned and leaned over an empty workbench.

"Look…" Dawn flinched, not expecting to hear his voice.

Paul took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry. Prom is obviously very important to you." Paul shrugged. "I just don't get it. All this," He motioned to the dismantled pieces of the fountain, the stars, the canopy, the moon, "for one night."

Dawn let out a weak laugh to which Paul instantly tuned to. "Yeah, you're right," Paul had to double check to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "But you know what." She spun around to face him.

Instantly, Paul felt kind of bad. He saw how red her face was, on the verge of crying no doubt. He commended her strength for not doing so. Still, he saw the pricks of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"It's the last night. And it's the last dance. And for that one night, who we were for four years of high school, it doesn't matter." Dawn held her own look of intensity against Paul's. "It's just all of us, together, in this one perfect moment." She whispered softly, "And I wanna be part of that."

Paul blinked as if he finally understood her.

Dawn turned abruptly and started to file away pieces, calling it a night at this point. After placing items in their corresponding boxes, she left without so much as a goodbye to Paul. He was left there, with the crickets and silence. It was the two very things he was wishing for since his week of torture began. Now, they felt so lonely to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Jackie Chan by Post Malone_**

"It should be this next block," Ash instructed from the backseat.

Misty perked up from the passenger side. "Thanks for driving us here, Brock!"

"Oh yeah! Sure, thing. I am a driver. I can drive," Brock boasted, gripping the wheel with excitement.

Suddenly, his seat was jerked forward as one of his many siblings kicked it.

"Hey, hey! Calm down back there!" Brock called out.

Poor Ash was being jostled by Brock's younger siblings. The raven-haired boy sat in the middle as two of Brock's brothers sat on either side of him. He opted for Misty to take the passenger seat so wouldn't have to endure the torture.

Brock rolled in front of Red's mansion, he watched as crowds of people entered through the double doors. Speaking of doors, he heard Ash pry open and close the doors of the 2005 Toyota Sienna.

Misty wore a long white blouse with blue shorts and sandals. Her hair was left down and swept over her shoulders. She noticed that Brock wasn't moving from his spot and turned back to him.

"Brock? You're not coming?" Misty asked in curiosity.

The aspiring Poké Doctor opened his mouth to answer but his little brother beat him to it, scrambling over the center console to peer through the window.

"Only Ashy was invited!"

"Shh! Quiet!"

Misty was confused. "But it's a team barbeque."

Ash perked up beside her. "Yeah, it is, but it's for varsity." Misty turned to face him, but her eyes made contact with the host, greeting people as they passed through the door.

 _Red._

"Oh…" Misty forced a smile on her face. "That explains it."

"You kids have fun!" Brock called from the driver's seat. "Without me…" he whispered to himself. "If you guys need a ride before sundown, don't hesitate to call me! I'll be here!" But they were already gone.

 ** _*Everybody Talks by Neon Trees_**

Red mainly greeted people with a nod of his head. Upon seeing Ash and Misty, he immediately pulled Ash in for a pat on the back. Ash himself was surprised by this.

"Ash, you made it." He greeted. The entire time, his eyes were on Misty whom stared him down.

"Hiya, Red! Uh, this is Misty." Ash introduced, unknown to the tension between the two.

Misty let out a grimace. "We've met."

"Really?" Ash asked. Misty fought the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she loved this boy, he was so unbelievably dense.

She was quick to fix her mistake. "I mean, doesn't everyone know Red of Kanto?" Misty gave him a low glare.

Red shot her a smirk. He tilted his head inside the mansion. "I'll show you around."

Being a gentleman, Ash let Misty in first. Immediately, the two were squished against each other by the large crowd. In the living room, games of ping pong and Mario Kart were happening. The backyard was where all the food was being grilled up and served. Speakers played music as people conversed with glasses of lemonade in their hands.

Red lead them straight to the backyard where a majority of the people were mingling. Misty caught a sight of Yellow's blonde hair and turned to Ash, making a quick excuse to get out.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Oh, okay!" And with that, Misty disappeared into the crowd.

Red finished greeting some other people and called out to a group of Yellow, Platina, and White.

"Ladies." They nodded to his acknowledgment.

He was going to introduce Misty, but a quick glance over revealed that she was gone. Red's eyes glanced over the kid he was holding. _Who was he again?_

"This is Ash. He's on the team."

Yellow looked at him kindly. "Really? What position are you?"

"Benched, usually." Ash laughed awkwardly.

He was in awe when they actually laughed at his lame attempt at a joke.

"You're funny," Yellow commented, smiling at him.

The four of them conversed, too absorbed in their conversation about battling and Pokémon to realize that Red had slipped away.

He was scanning the crowds for Misty and finally spotted her in the food line, filling up her plate with various meats and fruit. Red cut in front of some girl he didn't know and came up behind Misty.

"Hey."

Misty turned and saw Red. She quickly averted her eyes to the food. "Don't talk to me."

"Don't be like that. I missed you." Red bumped his arm into hers.

"I had no idea this was your party."

"You didn't want to see me?"

Misty turned to face him. She assessed his cocky face before scoffing and turning away, disappearing into the crowd once more. Red was left in the food line, dumbfounded and defeated.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*Great Summer by Vance Joy_**

"How many more twinkly lights do we really need?

"A lot."

Dawn and Paul were cruising down the intrastate in Dawn's Mini-Cooper. Paul fought the urge to grunt in pain as his knees were pretty much drawn up to his chest. He knew Dawn was small, but he didn't know she was this tiny.

He struggled not to crumple to stickers on the dashboard. _These are actually pretty cute,_ Paul pointed out. He saw a couple of Piplups and Togekisses dotting across the grey, leather dashboard. He then noticed that a couple of them were name tags…name tags from college visits.

"You collect these things?" Paul asked in amazement.

Dawn took her eyes off the road for a second to see what he was referring to. Once she saw that it was the stickers on her dash, she quickly turned back to driving.

"Uh…kind of. Whenever I have an event—college tour, scholarship dinners, awards banquet—I kinda just stick 'em on there," Dawn explained.

Paul was silent for a moment as he stared at her. Dawn felt his gaze and took her eyes off the road for the second time to address him.

"It's dorky, I know."

"No," Paul quickly defended, startling himself and Dawn, "It's impressive."

Dawn smiled softly at him and, when she wasn't looking, Paul smiled back. The two drove in comfortable silence afterwards.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*I Like It by Cardi B_**

Misty hated this party.

Normally, she'd be having fun to songs like this, but two problems: none of her friends are here and Red seemed to be breathing down her neck. The last thing she'd want is to attract attention, whether that'd be through dancing or fighting Red at his own party. She took a look outside of the window of Red's treehouse—her safe space, she decided—and saw a group of people dancing. Misty sighed.

"If you want, we can go dance!"

Misty turned and saw Ash's beaming face at her. She smiled sincerely. If she were to be held hostage in a treehouse, she was glad it was with Ash.

"It's fine. I'll bet people completely clam up when it comes to the Spanish part," Misty challenged. As if on cue, J Balvin started speaking Spanish and she laughed upon everyone slurring the words.

There was a loud roar outside, causing Ash and Misty to quickly peer over the window to make sure no one had died. Turns out that Red decided to install another flat-screen in the backyard and was broadcasting the Pokémon World Tournament. It was Lance vs. Drake and apparently, Drake's Ditto had just used Ice Beam against one of Lance's Dragonairs.

Misty rolled her eyes and commented, "Lance is honestly one of the lamest Champions ever."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He has, like. four Pokémon that have a quadruple weakness to ice-types. A simple Ice Beam can take down more than half his team. It's an easy move that not only can be learned by ice-types but water-types too—which takes care of that Charizard. His Gyarados doesn't even have a good moveset," Misty snorted before sipping her iced tea.

Ash was in awe. "That's right. Don't you have a Gyarados?"

"Sure do!" Misty beamed up, "He can beat Lance's Gyarados and probably take on that Charizard, too!"

"I don't know. I mean, I had a Charizard and it was the strongest on my team," Ash informed.

"Do you have it on you?"

"Oddly enough, yeah. I switched out my Sinnoh team for my Kanto team yesterday."

Misty furrowed her brows. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought that maybe if Red saw my strongest team, he'd finally let me battle," Ash answered.

Misty was absolutely fuming at this point. _Who did Red think he was?_ She peered over the window of the treehouse and scanned the surroundings. _Red has to have a battlefield somewhere. As rich as he is…_ Misty mentally cheered when she saw an empty grass field in the distance.

Ash was soon being dragged by Misty. She was holding his hand and he fought the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What are we doing?" He asked her as they maneuvered fluidly through the crowd.

Misty smiled back at him. "You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" She beckoned him to walk faster. "Come on, we're having a battle. My Gyarados versus your Charizard."

Ash felt his heart beat faster, so much so that it was thudding in his ears.

Finally, he and Misty stood on opposite ends of the grass battlefield.

 ** _*Kanto Trainer Battle (Burning Battlefield) – Pokémon Anime_**

Misty enlarged a pokéball from her belt and threw it up with a flourish. "Gyarados, let's go!" The Atrocious Pokémon appeared in a beam of white light, towering well over 20 ft.

Ash enlarged his own pokéball and threw it out. "Alright, Charizard, I choose you!" The Flame Pokémon appeared in a barrage of flames. It took one look at the Gyarados in front of it and roared, not even affected by Gyarados' intimidate.

"So, Ash, you have the honor," Misty said.

Ash nodded and shouted his first command. "Alright, Charizard, up!" The grass was tousled in the area as Charizard flapped its mighty wings. It kept its distance but was now looking at Misty's Gyarados in the eye.

"Dragon Breath!" A green and yellow beam appeared in Charizard's mouth before firing down on Gyarados.

Misty's Gyarados took the hit, but she quickly retaliated, "Aqua Tail, now!"

Gyarados serpentine forward and swung its tail that had a blue aura to it now. It was going for Charizard's head.

"Seismic Toss!"

Before the Aqua Tail could hit, Charizard grabbed it and flew with breakneck speed into the sky. Using the momentum from the dive, it slammed Gyarados into the ground.

"Gyarados, no!" Misty pouted and looked up at Ash from underneath her ginger bangs, "Hmph, good play Ash."

"Mega Punch, now!"

Charizard flew with a glowing fist, doing in for a punch on Gyarados, who was still on the ground. It was coming in close range, Misty knew exactly what to do.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and let out a powerful jet of water. It hit Charizard head on and knocked it straight back, putting distance between the two.

 _She waited until Charizard was in close range so that Hydro Pump wouldn't miss. Wow, Misty really is something_. Ash looked to his Pokémon and decided he needed to win this once and for all.

"Charizard, use Skull Bash!"

"Oh no, you don't! Gyarados, Headbutt now!"

Charizard charged forward with his head and so did Gyarados. The Pokémon were running into each other at a Mach speed and collided, sending dust and dirt into the air. Ash and Misty waited in anticipation to see who was still standing.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

When the cloud dispersed, Gyarados had fainted and Charizard was standing victorious.

"Alright!" Ash jumped and cheered into the air.

Misty recalled her Gyarados with a red beam and smiled softly at the pokéball. "You did a great job. Take a long rest, now." She looked up and saw Ash complimenting Charizard, big smiles all around. It was so contagious that even she cracked a smile.

Misty walked over to Ash and held out a hand. Ash smiled and took it, shaking it in show of good sportsmanship.

Misty opened her mouth to speak. "That was a great battle—"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Both Ash and Misty were taken aback by Ash's sudden outburst. The ginger-haired girl slowly took back her hand and Ash watched as it softly fell back to her side.

"U-um…"

"I'm sorry. I mean, it's none of my business," Ash quickly apologized. He turned and quickly recalled his Charizard whilst Misty stood there in absolute shock.

Misty swallowed her pride and spoke. "No, it's okay." Ash looked up at her. She swallowed thickly again. "There was one guy. But it turns out he's not exactly available."

Ash gave her a soft look. "Oh…" he said lamely, "…sorry."

Misty only gave him a smile. "It's fine. I'm over it.

 _Her smile is contagious,_ Ash thought. And in spite of everything, he found himself smiling back.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's perfect! She doesn't have a boyfriend, she told me. And she battles! With a Gyarados!" Ash gushed to Brock as they made their way to their lockers.

Brock, however, was a bit fed up with his long-time best friend. It was always Misty this, Misty that. But he couldn't deny that the guy was happy. Ash was practically glowing at this point.

"Ash."

"I mean, it's just like you said, right?"

"You never listen to what I say."

"She's into me!" Ash defended, and Brock rolled his eyes. "Which is why I'm gonna ask her to battle me, every day in Gym."

"Hey!" Brock interrupted. "Did you forget what day it is?"

Ash was bewildered. "Friday…?"

"Yes, which we established as 'Wear Pokémon on Your Head' day." Brock pointed at the small Happiny gleefully riding on his neck. "Where's yours?"

Ash readily got a pokéball and released his Pikachu. It looked at him angrily before climbing on his shoulder and residing on Ash's hat. Brock nodded approvingly.

The raven-haired boy turned and saw Red coming up the stairs with his usual posse of varsity battlers. He called out with a wave of his hand. "Hey, Red! Great party, yesterday!"

Red heard his name being called and nodded in the general vicinity of where it came from.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*and by EDEN_**

Leaf sat in the floor hallways during her study period. In reality, she had asked the teacher for a pass for the library but ended up sitting by the lockers in the Science Wing.

She held an acceptance letter in her hands:

"Leaf Green:

 **Congratulations!**

We are offering you a place in the Class of 2015 at **_Elite University:_** The New School for Pokémon Research.

You are among a select group of trainers, coordinators, researchers, and thinkers from across the globe, who are invited to study on campus in the heart of Saffron City, Kanto.

As an entering freshman, you have been admitted to the Researcher Program for the Fall 2011 term as a candidate for the Bachelor of Science degree. Your admission…"

"Leaf?"

She quickly shoved the acceptance letter into her AP Prep Book as Gary sat down beside her.

"You have a very important decision to make," Gary said.

"What?"

Leaf looked at him absolutely baffled. _Did he know? Did he see? Did someone tell him?_ Her mind was racing with questions. It didn't help that Gary looked absolutely serious, a countenance that is rarely seen by the playful Gary Oak. She's only seen that expression when he's in his element: in a lab, writing research papers, with Pokémon.

"And I want you to know," Gary was holding her hands at this point, "That whatever you decide, I support you."

Leaf blinked. "What…are you…talking about?"

"The Limo."

She sighed—out of frustration or out of relief, she'll never know.

Beside her, Gary kept talking. "Both Blue and Green want white, but I said that I always thought of you and me as, like, the classic black types." He looked over and saw Leaf swallow thickly. Gary noticed her arms were clammy as she balled them into fists. She looked as if she swallowed a Rawst berry.

"Are we?" Gary asked softly.

"I guess."

He knew she wasn't feeling well, but he didn't expect her to snap back at him.

Gary's face turned into one of pure concern. "Leaf, what's wrong?" It wasn't said in a tone that elicited comfort, but one that was laced with ' _tell me the truth'_ vibe.

Leaf glanced into Gary's dark eyes and was immediately captivated. She couldn't lie to him. What kind of girlfriend would she be?

She shook her head. "I-It's just…" Leaf clamored for an excuse. "Do I get any say in this?"

"Of course, you do!" Gary quickly answered.

"How many other things have you figured out?"

It was stupid. It was petty. They were actually having a fight about prom. And it wasn't because Gary didn't care or that he didn't do what she asked. It was exactly because he did all those things. Gary was being the perfect boyfriend and here she was not being the perfect girlfriend.

"I mean, who even said I wanted a limo?" Leaf continued.

Gary nodded stonily at her. "Alright," he simply said. "Look we don't have to decide this right now."

Silence filled the hallway as Leaf twisted her hands into her skirt.

"Forget I said anything."

She lifted up her head to find Gary walking down the hallway, watching as he disappeared down the corridor.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*No Drama Queen by Grouplove_**

May watched as Trip approached his locker. He looked interested in his Xtransceiver, typing away without a care in the world. As Trip placed the Xtransceiver into his pocket in order to open his locker, May turned to Max.

"Go for it." He encouraged her.

"What do I say?"

"Just pretend you're a normal person."

May tilted her head to the side and Max slapped his forehead.

"Forget what I said, be like…" He thought of a person. "Be like Solidad." Then, he pushed her into the hallway.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

Trip was twisting the combination lock on his locker when May appeared beside him. She either mustered up the courage or threw caution to the wind when she finally spoke.

"Hey, Trip! It's me, May. I'm in your Civics class!" May introduced.

Trip squinted his eyes at her before raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You leant me a pencil. I was like, ' _Do you have a pencil?'_ and you were like, ' _Yes'._ " May was too busy staring at the floor to notice Trip giving her a perturbed look.

"So, I brought it back," May pulled out a basic #2 pencil, "Here it is." Trip tried to take it from her, but May pulled it back. "B-but wait that's not the point. This might seem out of the blue, this is totally out of the blue. But prom is coming up, as you know, and I was wonderingifmaybeyouwantedtogowithme."

Trip was quiet for a second. "Are…are you serious?"

"I know it's a little last minute, but I'm really fun, I swear! I have references—"

"It's not that. I have a girlfriend. Didn't you know that?"

…

"I thought everyone knew about us. I'm Trip, she's Iris. We're FlavescentShipping."

Trip swung open his locker to reveal thousands upon thousands of photos of him and Iris. One of them eating ice cream. One of them hugging. Tons of them kissing. The word "FlavescentShipping" was taped everywhere.

"You'd have to live in a cave to not know about us."

 _Yeah, because Iris is the damn Champion of Unova._ May thought glumly.

"I mean we're always together and this is the longest we've been apart in months."

Trip closed his locker and behind it was Iris. She was leaning against the locker with her cute Axew on her shoulder.

"Iris!"

"Trip!"

May turned quickly on her heel as the two rejoiced in the hallway, tossing Trip's pencil over her shoulder and onto the floor.

 **X.X.X**

Ash walked into Pokémon Biology with Brock. He instantly separated from the rock-type specialist and made his way to Misty, who had been chatting with Melody.

"Hey, Misty!"

Misty gave him a bright smile. "Hey!"

"Listen, if you wanna study for the Type Advantage-Disadvantage Test—" Ash suggested.

"Oh, please! I'd love to. I really need it." Misty answered.

Ash was shocked that she even accepted his invitation. "Great! So, the battlefield after school?"

"I have practice from 2 to 3, but afterwards, I'll be there," Misty answered.

The raven-haired boy brightened. "Perfect!" He said and smiled at her. Misty returned the gesture before turning back to her lab bench.

Brock grabbed Ash by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. "I thought we were gonna study together."

"Dude," Ash nodded his head towards Misty. "I'm sealing the deal."

"Okay, yeah, I'll just study by myself that's much more…uh, efficient."

Ash gave him a bright smile. "Cool!" He sat down next to Misty.

Brock rolled his eyes. _How dense could this kid be?_

 **X.X.X**

Dawn walked into the workshop during her free period. She planned to fix the water pump on that fountain once and for all.

As she walked through the door, her mind was busy making sure that she had all her notebooks and pokéballs. Her mind was so absorbed that she didn't even notice the flowing water of the fountain until she looked up.

 ** _*For Now by Kina Grannis_**

The water pooled smoothly from the top and flowed to the basin below. Its blue tiles were darkened by the golden hue to the fountain lights. Dawn felt her eyes prick with tears of happiness.

Paul revealed himself from behind the fountain, wearing a grey V-neck and dark wash jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept, but at the same time, he looked shy. Paul looked as if he wanted to show his parents a drawing but was afraid it didn't look good.

Dawn walked up closer to the fountain. Her eyes still held the same countenance of disbelief. Paul watched as the light reflected by the water streaked across her ivory face.

"You must have worked all night on this," Dawn breathed, walking about the base of the fountain.

Paul studied the look on her face. Her mouth was still held in an expression of shock, but her eyes twinkled with happiness. He didn't even notice her moving closer to him until she spoke once more.

"It's…" she trailed off as her hand reached out to touch the water. It pooled smoothly over her thin index finger. Dawn let out a giggle. "Inspiring."

Sapphire met onyx as the two gazed upon each other.

Paul moved to speak. "I have an older brother. He's in college. He lost a full-ride battle scholarship when he lost against Pyramid King Brandon." Dawn tilted her head, wondering where this was leading.

He continued. "We all work jobs to pay for tuition, food, housing. I work three jobs."

Dawn shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It's why I cut class and why I'm late getting here."

Dawn stepped back, seeing Paul in a new light and understanding.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not blowing you off because I'm a slacker," Paul concluded, gazing at her with a smoldering look filled with intensity.

The bluenette blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She quickly composed herself, heaving in a deep sigh. With her head raised up, she started, "From now on," Paul looked at her curiously, "We start at 3:15."

Dawn fought the smile. Paul let it show.


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Hey Lady (Acoustic) by The New Velvet_**

Ash sat on the bleachers surrounding the dirt battlefield.

This is where Veilstone hosts Battle Tournaments whenever they weren't doing travel games. It would be just at the cusp of dusk. The stadium lights would beam down, and the Veilstone Impacts would battle until they've won. The crowd would go wild. Classmates appeared with posters and their faces painted black and gold to match their black and gold outfits—the true epitome of school spirit.

Ash loved the atmosphere of battling. That's why he tried out for the battle team. He never expected to finally get varsity, or maybe it's just senior perks. For years, he had always been cut from the team, but now, he made it! Just in time, too. Ash was hoping to attend the Battle University in Pallet Town and he knew that being in the battle team at Veilstone would greatly improve his resume.

Prom. Graduation. College. It was all going so fast.

 _I wonder where Misty is going for college._ Ash thought.

He let thoughts like that cloud his thoughts as he patiently waited for the girl in question to arrive.

 **X.X.X**

Misty wished her friends and teammates a great rest of the day before preparing to make her trek to the battlefield.

She smelled like chlorine and her hair was down and incredibly dry from the pool water. Misty had changed out of her black one-piece swimsuit so, now, she was wearing black athletic shorts, black flip-flops, a black tank top, and the varsity swimmer jacket. On her shoulder was a black duffel bag containing all her wet clothing. It had her initials "M.W" stitched on the side.

"Hey."

The ginger-haired girl was startled out of her serene thoughts. She glanced to the side to find out that she had been intercepted by none other than Red.

"What do you want?" Misty kept her eyes forward.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"I have plans."

Red shook his head and stepped in front of her. Misty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I really need to talk to you," Red pleaded with her. "There aren't a lot of people I can do that with."

Misty bit her lip. Now that he mentioned it, this was the first time she heard Red say more than 10 consecutive words in a row.

"Just a few minutes?"

Surely Misty wasn't going to go with him, right?

 _Right?_

 **X.X.X**

Ash checked his Pokétch again.

3:45.

 _Swim practice has to be over now._

Pushing the thought from his mind, he threw up all three pokéballs he had with him. Out came Charizard, Pikachu, and Squirtle in beams of white light.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted before running up Ash's arm and settling on his hat.

"Hey, guys. We're just waiting for, Misty. It's gonna be another great battle!" Ash informed. His Pokémon then erupted in glee.

 **X.X.X**

"Why won't you answer my texts?"

Red and Misty sat in his red convertible. They were parked right outside her house, but neither showed any signs of wanting to leave.

Misty looked at him blankly. "You know why." She sighed and leaned back into her seat, focusing on the unmoving road in front of them. "I mean, you said it was over between you and Yellow. I never would've gone out with you."

"Please don't ice me out like this, Misty," Red pleaded. She avoided his gaze. He only moved in closer. "I know it's messed up about Yellow, but we've been a couple for a long time, okay? She's been talking about prom for years."

"But Red, this isn't—"

"You're such a special girl." Red cupped her hands in his. Misty leaned further away from him. He continued talking. "If you weren't, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

A beat of silence came over the two.

Red spoke once more. "Just give me until after prom."

Misty was quick to retaliate. "After prom? When we're busy with tests and graduation and going off to different places? I mean, I'm going to University of Cerulean under a swim scholarship—"

"And so, I'll go with you."

"You're not doing that." Misty's voice was low and dangerous.

Red sighed and softened his gaze. "You're missing my point…"

Unbeknownst to them, Yellow was walking up the sidewalk and since the top was down, Red and Misty could clearly be seen. Yellow recognized the car. She also recognized the familiar head of ginger hair.

"Unbelievable…" She muttered under her breath before walking away.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

It was 6:45 now

Still no sign of Misty.

Ash sighed after looking at his Pokétch a final time. Charizard and Squirtle had already dozed off on the field, laying in a heap. Pikachu was sleeping on the bleacher next to him.

He poked his friend on the stomach. "Hey, buddy. Let's go. I don't think she's coming…"

Pikachu yawned before climbing up Ash's shoulder. It nestled itself into the crook of his neck before going back to sleep.

Ash stood up from the bleachers and made his way down into the arena. He briefly considered if he should just break the rules and have Charizard fly him home rather than waiting for his mom.

Deciding he had nothing left to lose, he recalled Squirtle and woke up his Charizard. The flame Pokémon let out an almighty yawn before getting himself up. Ash climbed onto its back and held on tightly as Charizard flapped its great wings, flying him and broken heart home.

 **X.X.X**

It was another late night working on prom decorations.

Paul and Dawn initially met up at exactly 3:15 to work on the celestial canopy. Dawn was wearing a highly inefficient light blue skirt and white top. When she tried to get up on the ladder to add decorations onto the canopy, Paul gently carried her off and went up himself, saying that he'll put the decorations wherever she wants. When Dawn tried to paint the sets, Paul ushered her away yet again and did it himself, getting a streak of gold paint on his grey V-neck.

Dawn eventually had to leave for coordinator practice at four. She told him that she just needed the lights to be arranged. Paul shooed her away and said he'll get them done by the time she gets back.

She got back around 6:45.

The bluenette unceremoniously barged through the door. Paul glanced up nonchalantly from the star decorations he was working on. He flipped the switch on one, making sure it actually lit up, before placing it with the others.

"Unbelievable…" Dawn commented.

Paul looked up once again. She changed from the impractical outfit she wore earlier in the day. Now, her blue hair was up in a messy top bun. She switched the blue skirt, white top, and flats for more comfortable black leggings, a dark blue with yellow detail sweater that advertised the University of Unova, and light brown boat shoes. Her face still had a red undertone, probably from the heat, but she was void of any sweat.

Paul was then filled with the realization that he's the only one that sees her like this.

 _Dawn Berlitz,_ he mused, _in her rare, natural form…_

He watched as she sat down with a huff on a nearby bench. His palms laid on the bench behind him and he conversed with her.

"What?"

"Pastoria City's Prom is this week and Salvia just told me that their theme is Starry _Starry_ Night."

Paul snorted. "They have an extra 'starry'. So?"

Dawn giggled a little bit before continuing, "It's gonna sound really stupid." She turned and saw Paul's head inclined, prompting her to say. "I just thought that we were creating this one of a kind night and turns out there's another one a couple of miles away."

Paul walked slowly until he was right next to her. Then, he sat in the empty space by her.

Dawn's eyes were on her lap as she spoke. "It just makes me feel so…ordinary."

"Well, maybe we should check out how 'starry' their night really is."

Her head popped up as she looked at Paul. The teasing way the right corner of his lips was turned to the lowered eyebrows, it was facial features of a man who was completely serious.

 ** _*Young Blood by The Naked and Famous_**

Paul was already mounted on his bike with his helmet on. In his outstretched hand was another helmet. He was offering it to Dawn who looked hesitantly at it. Dawn shook her head.

"You can do it," He encouraged her.

Dawn let out a scoff. "Do what?"

"Trust me," Paul let a small smile appear on his face.

Dawn let out a sigh and let out her top bun, placing the black helmet on her head.

Before either of them knew it, the sky had turned dark, dotting the skies with pinpricks of stars. Paul was cruising down the interstate between Pastoria and Veilstone. The streetlight gave a yellow glow as they passed underneath them.

Paul stiffened as Dawn's hands around his stomach grew tighter. He also tried to ignore the way that her chin, when pressed on top of his shoulder, almost tickled.

Dawn herself was enjoying the ride. She loved the wind in her hair, the way that it stung her eyes if she didn't blink.

At one point, Paul had reached behind her and ushered her to move closer. Something about "we'll go faster and its safer this way." So, Dawn was flushed right up against his back. Despite it all, she felt comfortable…and safe. She smiled into his shoulder

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

The parking lot at Pastoria High School was empty. Paul parked right at the entrance in case they needed a quick getaway.

Dawn smoothly got off of the motorcycle and handed the helmet back to Paul. He, in turn, turned off the ignition and removed his own helmet. Together, they were walking up the stairs of the establishment.

Dawn was the one who reached for the door handles, only to find that they were shackled shut by a deadbolt.

"Great," she sighed, letting the lock drop and hit the metal door. She turned to Paul. "So, how are you gonna get us in there?"

Paul looked at the roof, at the door, then behind Dawn's head. Finally, he said, "I'm gonna fire my grappling hook gun, fire it into the roof, and crash into the skylight."

He said it with such seriousness that Dawn had to ask, "Really?"

"No," he replied dumbly and then nodded behind her. Dawn turned and saw a door being held open by a brick.

"Oh…" it was her turn to reply dumbly. "Good thinking."

Dawn took the lead and Paul followed after her.

In Dawn's mind, schools were officially more creepy at night. Paul found it strange, like a liminal space. The crickets of the night didn't quite match the talking of 1,000 students.

They made their way in the school's gymnasium in darkness. As the door slowly closed behind them, Paul flicked a light on, illuminating the scene dimly.

"Oh man," Paul started, walking on the faux red carpet. "This is pathetic."

Dawn let out a giggle as she walked beside him.

Paul easily reached up and touched the paper star decorations hanging on the ceiling. "These? Totally came from a kit." He walked a little bit further. "Lame."

He stopped and pointed to the left, causing Dawn to stop along with him "And the balloon wall? Really?"

The purple-haired teen motioned to the walkway of lights. "These lights don't even twinkle." He looked up. "And where's the cosmic canopy?"

Dawn let out a full laugh for that one. She critiqued. "Complete amateurs."

They shared a look before the two of them broke out into smiles and laughs.

"Why are you doing this?" Dawn asked.

Paul shrugged. "Well, I haven't broken in anywhere in a while and I thought—"

"I'm serious," Dawn started as she stood in front of him. "You don't care about prom. So," Dawn tilted her head to the side. "Why help me?"

Paul stared at the linoleum floors before mustering up the courage to look in Dawn's blue eyes. Immediately, he was drowning in them.

"It's nice to be around someone who believes in something so much," Paul finally answered.

Dawn checked his face to see if he was joking.

He wasn't.

She moved to walk away but almost ended up knocking a prop over. Quickly, her reflexes set in and she caught it in time. What she didn't expect was for Paul to catch it too, and for their faces to end up so close.

Dawn told herself not to look at his lips. She told herself not to look into his eyes. She fought against the urge to study the way his onyx orbs reflected the dim stars. But she didn't fight not to slowly lean into him.

STOP.

Dawn jerked her head back. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to kiss me."

"No, I wasn't."

"Well, why not?"

"What?" That took him off guard. Paul sighed and looked at her. "Dawn, if I'm about to kiss you," he moved closer, "you'll know it."

 _Click._

"What was that?" Dawn mimicked a small deerling upon hearing a small noise.

 ** _*Feel It Still by Portugal. The Man._**

"Hey!" A flashlight beamed on. "Who's there?"  
Paul grabbed Dawn's hand and ushered her to the doors they entered from. "We gotta go."

The bluenette felt like she was being dragged into a Breakfast Club chase scene as she and Paul ran through the same hallways, down the stairs, hid in classrooms, ran back down a hall, and slip and slide as their shoes struggled to grip the floor.

At one point, they ran past one of the posters advertising Pastoria's prom. Dawn stopped dead in her tracks and stared at it.

"Black and white?"

Paul appeared beside her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. "Troublesome, we gotta go!"

Before they knew it, they had their helmets on and were cruising down the interstate, away from Pastoria High School, on Paul's motorcycle.

Dawn let out a whoop. "We did it!" In front of her, Paul chuckled.

She spoke too soon as the sound of sirens came from behind them. Dawn twisted her body and saw the tell-tale signs of a police car. She heard Paul curse from under his breath as he pulled over.

 _ ***Music Fades Out**_

Fortunately, nothing perilous was sacrificed. They got off with a warning and a call to a parent. Paul called Reggie. Dawn hesitantly called her mom.

Right now, they were waiting by the side of the road, next to each other as the police car and Paul's motorcycle stood off to the side.

"I have a record now," Dawn rambled. "A rap sheet. I have priors!"

Paul rolled his eyes and responded, "You don't have priors." Anyone could see that clearly Dawn's nerves were frazzled. "A stern warning and a call to your parents isn't exactly your 'first strike'."

"What if they call Unova?"

"Dawn, no need to worry, okay? They're not—"

"You! Hey, you!"

The two teens scrambled up to their feet as Dawn's mom came down from her silver SUV.

"Mom," Dawn called, inserting herself between her mother and Paul.

"What did you do to her?" Johanna demanded.

Dawn kept her arms spread. "Mom, please no need to worry."

" _No need to worry_? What are you, out of your mind?"

"He was doing this for me."

"What? Breaking and entering? Getting stopped by the cops?"

"Please, listen to me. I deserve the blame, okay?"

"Really? Whose idea was it?"

"Mom, Pastoria had the same exact—"

Paul cut in, "You're right. It was my idea."

Everyone was rendered silent by Paul's response.

Johanna's eyes seized with a fiery greater than anything Dawn has ever seen before. She glared at Paul, taking Dawn's hand in hers.

"This isn't you, Dawn," Johanna said, although she kept her eyes on Paul. "Let's go."

Dawn was dragged to the SUV and lead inside.

Paul couldn't help but hear the phrase 'he's a loser' through the chirping of the crickets. He watched as the car lights turned on and as the car drove away and back to Veilstone. Once again, Paul was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Misty walked up the stairs with her swim posse. She had just gotten out of morning practice and was making her way to Pokémon Biology.

As she reached the top floor, her aquamarine eyes locked onto the form of Ash Ketchum. He was crouched into his locker, a Pikachu on his hat and Brock beside him. Misty bid her teammates goodbye and approached the raven-haired boy.

"Hi," she greeted softly.

Ash turned around and gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh, hey."

 **X.X.X**

Downstairs, Yellow walked with purpose over to Red's locker. He was yet again surrounded by a group of people. Upon the sight of the girl's seriousness, Blue patted on Red on the shoulder, wished him luck, and left with Silver, Pearl, Black, and Xavier. Red turned and addressed Yellow.

"Hey," he greeted simply.

"It's over." Yellow was straight-forward.

Red took a moment to process the words she had just said.

Upon his stunned silence, Yellow kept talking. "I know about Misty."

 **X.X.X**

Back on the top floor, Misty was continuing her conversation with Ash.

She bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm really sorry I didn't make it to the battlefield."

Ash blinked at her. Then his face turned into one of surprise. "The battlefield? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Must've forgot."

Misty furrowed her brows. _Really?_

 **X.X.X**

With Yellow, Red was making more excuses.

"I gave her a ride home."

Yellow shook her head. "This isn't about her. It's about you."

 **X.X.X**

With Ash, somehow, he was the one making up lies instead of Misty.

"I was out with the team," Ash began, "Red wanted to show me how a Charizard really fights. Varsity stuff. I'm looking good. They might finally let me battle."

Misty deadpanned. "Red…showed you."

Ash confirmed with a nod of his head. "Yeah! We must've lost track of time and forgot about our plans."

Misty gave him a tight-lipped smile

 **X.X.X**

"What are you upset about?" Red asked.

"I'm not upset," Yellow held her head tall and proud, "I'm done."

 **X.X.X**

Misty found herself hurting when she looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I'm still really sorry," Misty began. "I would've hated waiting all afternoon for someone to show up."

"Yeah," Ash closed his locker with a slam, "That would've sucked."

And then he left.

 **X.X.X**

"So, you're not going?" Red pulled Yellow's arm to ask

She gave him a bittersweet smile. "Don't worry about me, Red. You just keep worrying about you." Yellow pushed past him. "That is what you're best at."

 **X.X.X**

Paul pulled up next to Library West of Veilstone University. Reggie had asked him to pick him up since his subway card ran out of money.

As Paul was parking his motorcycle, he noticed a smaller figure talking to his older brother. Her blue hair was loose in its natural waves over her shoulder. She wore white flats and a rose-pink sundress.

It was Dawn.

"This is the gold print from Tower Tycoon Palmer. I managed to beat his Rhyperior with one hit despite me using my Drapion," Reggie said, displaying the prints displayed a small binder.

"He's my best friend's father. You must be a really strong trainer," Dawn complimented.

Reggie shrugged. "I was one of the best."

"Reggie!"

The two glanced up to find the younger Shinji approach them. Paul halted his march when he arrived.

He nodded to the Battle Frontier prints. "What are you doing with those?"

Reggie held up his hands defensively. "Can't a guy brag about his achievements to a cute girl?"

Paul snorted. "Yeah, she's 17 so that gets you an arrest. Also, aren't you dating Maylene?"

Reggie stuck his tongue out which made Dawn giggle. However, that quickly stopped when Paul turned his attention to her.

"What are you doing here?"

 _Ouch, that was harsh._ Still, Dawn held her ground and met his dark eyes.

"The way my mom talked to you," Dawn started, "you didn't deserve that. The way that Rowan treats you? A lot of people are wrong about you." She took a step back and cast her gaze to the concrete. "And I was one of them."

Paul raised his eyebrow. "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

Dawn smiled brightly. "I even ditched last period!"

"For her, that's a big deal," Paul whispered to Reggie, who snickered.

Reggie turned to face her. "What are you, his peer counselor?"

Paul slapped his brother on the back of his head and held him in a noogie. "Hey! What are you talking about? Peer counselor!"

The bluenette couldn't help but smile at the two brothers getting along.

 **X.X.X**

"Can I at least see it on you?" Gary asked from the doorway of Leaf's bathroom.

The two had all of Leaf's house to themselves that day. At first, the couple went to the Veilstone Department Store to look for Leaf's dress. She grew grouchy at one point but managed to buy a dress. Correction: Gary bought her a dress.

"No! I look like a Jynx! No one will ever see this dress on me," came the muffled reply.

Gary was knocked backwards when the door suddenly opened. Leaf appeared in her daytime clothes, crumpling a heap of fabric in her hands. She knocked him aside as she walked past him.

"The cut is wrong. The color is wrong. The fabric is wrong. Everything is wrong!" Leaf shoved the offending piece of clothing deep into her garbage bin.

Gary saw money going down the drain. "No, don't! Leaf…now what are you gonna wear?"

Leaf tossed her hands up in frustration. "I don't know! Nothing."

Gary looked her up and down and smirked. Normally, Leaf would hit him, call him a pervert, then they'd make out. Gary knew something was wrong when Leaf didn't do any of that but just scoffed.

"Real mature, Oak."

Gary rolled his eyes. "What's this about?" Leaf was about to answer when Gary cut her off again. "No, I know you. This isn't about a dress."

Leaf was silent this time.

"Look, if you don't want to go to prom, just let me know," Gary said.

The brunette was perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

Gary was angry now. He started listing off everything that they had fought over for the past week. "Well, first it was the limo. Now the dress. You're obviously looking for excuses not to go."

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to. I know when I'm being blown off."

…

It was silent between the two of them. Suddenly, Gary stood up and gathered his things.

"You don't wanna go? Fine. Prom's off. Problem solved."

Leaf winced as she heard the slam of her bedroom door. She felt her heart break when she heard the engine of Gary's car disappear from her driveway.

 **X.X.X**

Paul, Reggie, and Dawn decided to stop by the restaurant that their mother worked at. Paul offered the extra helmet to Reggie, but Reggie declined and followed Dawn to her Mini-Cooper. Paul shrugged and put on his own helmet.

 _"_ _Have fun sitting with your knees tucked under your chin."_

The diner was across from the Veilstone Game Corner and was styled as a cute 1960's diner, complete with milkshakes, burgers, and a jukebox.

When they walked in, Regina immediately greeted her boys with a hug and even a hug for Dawn. Reggie ordered two chocolate shakes for him and Paul, whilst Dawn ordered a strawberry shake. Whilst Regina was taking their orders, Dawn approached the jukebox. It was three plays for one dollar. She deposited four quarters and selected "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone, "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin, and "Fly Me to The Moon" by Frank Sinatra. She then took her seat next to Paul. Reggie was at the end.

 ** _*Come and Get Your Love by Redbone_**

Paul noted Dawn's interesting taste in music. Reggie gave him a suggestive look to which Paul shoved him hard for. Even though he was knocked out of his seat, Reggie was laughing.

Regina scolded her two sons before placing a tray of three milkshakes on the counter. "There you go!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Shinji!" Dawn chirped, taking the pink shake and drinking it through the red and white striped straw.

"Oh, honey, please call me Regina! Anyone who tames Paul and listens to Frank Sinatra is welcome here!" Regina corrected. Paul rolled his eyes as Reggie and Dawn laughed.

"So, you say you two have been working together at school?" Regina asked as she wiped down the counter.

Dawn and Paul shared a soft look together before Paul answered. "Something like that."

Reggie rolled his eyes. "Can I get a refill before I barf, please?"

Paul flicked some whipped cream on Reggie. Reggie yelped as he fell from his seat. They all shared a laugh as Paul discreetly tossed an arm over the back of Dawn's seat.

At one of the tables, three boys were making a mess out of the burgers served to them. They stacked all three into a monstrous pile held together by ketchup before it fell over, causing them to laugh.

Regina rolled her eyes. "My favorite kind of customers," She said sarcastically.

"Waitress!" One of them called. "Clean up on aisle 5?"

 _ ***Music Fades Out**_

"You gonna clean that up?" Paul threatened from his seat.

Dawn watched as Regina and Reggie visibly stiffened. She got ready to jump into action.

"I think we should—"

"Are you gonna clean that up?" Paul's chair made a screech as he stood up.

The three guys in the booth laughed and looked at each other. "You hear something?"

Another, one with teal hair, looked up at Paul and smirked. "Nah, I don't see anything either."

Paul approached the table, holding the guy down in a glare. He was in the process of raising his fist to punch the guy square in the jaw when Dawn inserted herself between him and the table.

"I want you to come with me," She begged.

Paul sidestepped to the left, but Dawn followed. She was on her toes at this point, trying to break his eye contact from the guys. Paul sidestepped to the right and Dawn followed yet again.

It was basic psychology. Boys stop fighting when they don't see each other. That's what Dawn was doing. She was acting as the barrier.

"Paul," Dawn called. He finally looked down at her instead of over her head. "You can do it."

"Do what?"

"Trust me."

Paul's breath got stuck in his throat, but he played it off as a cough. He took a step back and soon enough, he pushed through the doors of the diner and was outside.

Dawn locked eyes with Regina who nodded her head—subliminally telling Dawn to go after him.

When she pushed past the diner doors, Paul was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, walking off his anger. Dawn approached him, and his gait slowly stopped.

"Those idiots aren't worth your time," Dawn started, "Come on. They'll get what's coming to them. Stuff balances out."

"Wake up, Dawn!" Paul yelled out.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means it's easy to believe in that stuff when everything always goes your way."

Dawn was taken aback. "You think that everything goes my way? That I have no problems in my life because my dad didn't leave? Well, he didn't have the choice. He died!"

It was at this moment that Paul realized that Dawn was a force not to be reckoned with. Anger flared in her face, but at the same time, compassion and empathy bled from her words.

"You don't think that sometimes I just wanna forget everything, get on my motorcycle all angry and misunderstood and go beat some people up?" Dawn took a breath to compose herself. "I have to work my butt off just to try to get things to go my way. Everybody does."

Paul thought of the girl in front of him. The girl who stood a head shorter than him, who loved all things cute and girly, who cried when her finger got pricked by a needle, and how she could totally beat him up if she wanted to. Strangely, the thought made a chuckle bubble up in his stomach. It moved to his throat and finally he was laughing.

"What?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"I bet you could," Paul said through his chuckles. He took a breath and spoke smoothly. "Beat people up."

Dawn smiled softly. "Yeah, I could."

She hoisted her light blue backpack on her shoulder and heaved a sigh. "Okay, let's go dress shopping." She walked with purpose to her car.

Paul stayed in place until Dawn threw him an expecting look over her shoulder.

"What?"

 ** _*Girls by the 1975_**

The purple-hair teen ended up sitting in a dress shop that catered to both prom and weddings. To say that Paul stood out, was an understatement. There he was, decked out in his dark wash jeans, stained grey V-neck, and black biker boots.

He was alone in the waiting room, seated in a plush white couch. There was a small table beside him that held dress magazines. The shop assistant arrived with a set of small teacups and cakes. Paul was definitely out of his element.

Dawn came out in a mermaid-cut, strapless dress that hugged her bodice until it flared out to her feet. It was in all shades of pink with some green. Dawn took one look in the mirror and frowned. She turned to Paul for his opinion.

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. If he was honest, it looked like pink camo. Something that he could see Dawn wearing, but definitely not to prom.

Dawn disappeared back into the dressing room.

Paul silently chuckled to himself. As fun as it was for Dawn to model terrible dresses for him, he'd rather be somewhere else. He looked the appetizing cakes and was going to reach for one when Dawn came out again. His hands quickly went back to his lap.

The bluenette was in an empire-style dress. It was mainly white with a few details in purple. Dawn bit her lip and turned to Paul. Although a step up from the camo dress, it was undeniably flat. It looked like Dawn had the form of a potato. He buried his face in his hands as Dawn laughed and ran back into the dressing room.

Minutes later, she came out again in a lilac dress, a shade lighter than Paul's hair. It was short but had lace sleeves. Dawn had pulled her hair into a messy top bun, puffing out her cheeks when a stray strand fell. She faced Paul and waited for his opinion.

He held his stony face for exactly five seconds before breaking out into a laugh.

She came back in an ivory dress that exposed her back. Paul disapproved immediately. It was almost the same color as her skin. She'd be flushed out in pictures for sure. Plus, who wears white to prom?

Dawn ran back into the changing room and Paul was left alone.

He felt utterly useless.

Smirking, he got up from his spot and walked around the shop. Finding, the item he needed, he came back to Dawn. It was a black dress that was made out of flowy material. Its straps were thinner than spaghetti and it was possibly shorter than Dawn's underwear. It could honestly pass for lingerie. Paul held the dress on the hanger and tossed it over the door of Dawn's dressing room.

He stood back with his hands in his pocket.

The door of the dressing room opened, and Paul was nearly fell back. _Did she actually try it on?_

Paul only saw the dress being thrown back into his face with inhuman strength. He put back the dress.

 ** _*Music Fades Out_**

Minutes later, Paul was seated on the chair again, bouncing his leg.

Prom was less than a week away. In less than a week, they'll probably never talk again. Dawn mentioned that she was attending the University of Unova in Nimbasa City. Where does that leave him? Right, stuck in Veilstone. He'll be attending Veilstone University with his brother.

Well, maybe.

Paul had applied to the University of Sinnoh in Veilstone as a battle scholar as well. USV actually waitlisted him. He could possibly get a chance.

"So," Paul started, "How come you don't have a date?" He stood in front of Dawn's stall in the dressing room.

"He…bailed on me," came the muffled reply.

Paul shrugged, not that Dawn could see. "Well, there must be somebody else you could go with. Like the class president or something?"

The door slightly opened as Dawn peeked her head out cutely. "Paul," she started, "I am the class president." Her head went behind the curtain again.

Paul turned and made his way back to his seat. "Come on. There must be some honor student out there who you could go…" the rest of his words died in his mouth as Dawn stepped out.

She was dressed in a light blue chiffon dress. It was a sleeveless V-neck and the fabric cinched at the waist but flowed out into an A-line. He thought that some small flowers in her hair would complete the entire look.

Dawn turned to face Paul. He gazed at her softly, a trace of a smile on his face. She was about to crack a joke, but then she realized how genuine his reaction was.

"Really?" She asked.

Paul blinked up at her.

The shop assistant showed up behind Dawn. "That looks fantastic with our platinum diamond pendant necklace."

"Necklace?" Dawn started and locked eyes with Paul, "With the price of this dress, the only necklace I'll be able to afford will be made out of candy."

The shop assistant walked away, leaving the two alone.

Paul shook his head slightly in disbelief. "That guy who ditched you made a huge mistake."

He also realized just what his promposal to Dawn would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Brock and Ash were making their way to second period, rounding a corner and making a pit stop to their lockers for the correct textbooks.

"This is awful," Brock started. "You've been dissed, trampled, humiliated, stomped on."

The two arrived at their lockers and punched in their combinations. Still, Brock continued to narrate Ash's lament.

"Your heart's just been, like, torn out and ground up in—"

"I get it, okay?!" Ash screamed.

His anger quickly dissipated when an envelope fell from the top of his locker. Ash scanned the hallways for whomever this secret admirer could be. Chocolate eyes stopped when they noticed Misty smiling fondly at him from across the hallway.

"Hey, Misty." She pushed off the wall and made her way over to him.

"You didn't happen to see who put this in my locker, did you?" Ash continued to ask.

Misty had a playful smile on and shrugged. "Why? What is it?"

Ash tore open the flap and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Tickets," he answered, peering closer to read the print. "To see Diantha, Champion of Kalos."

Beside him, Brock piped up. "Oh, Diantha? She's the first champion to use mega evolutions. Super selective though. She picks the trainers she wants to battle. Rumor has it that she purposefully picks trainers weaker than her, so she can keep the champion title. Diantha is more of a primadonna than a champion, in my opinion."

Misty played along. "Yeah, Diantha is a pretty lame Champion. I don't even know why she's fighting against Cynthia—"

"What?"

"What?"

Brock examined the tickets closer to make sure they were legit. "Hold on, how did you know about this? The Pokémon World Tournament hasn't even posted about this match yet and I'm a regular subscriber to their website and newsletter."

Misty shrugged. "Well, my parents are the gym leaders in Cerulean City. They always give me the tournament tickets because they're too busy running the gym to go. Apparently, it's a super lowkey battle. Only those with special connections got tickets."

Ash was still frozen in place, the envelope threatening to slip from his hands. "Oh, my Arceus. Cresselia, pinch me I must be dreaming."

Misty giggled into her palm. "I bet the battle is even more amazing in person."

Brock exclaimed, "Are you kidding? This is the match-up of the decade. Where are our seats?"

Ash and Misty traded glances between each other and Brock.

The rock-type specialist registered the situation and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ah, I get it. This is like a 'you guys' thing."

Ash was washed away in a tidal wave of guilt.

Brock then clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Just get me a t-shirt or…something."

The raven-haired boy smiled, glad that he had such an understanding best friend like Brock. "Definitely!"

 **X.X.X**

May was spending her study hall in the library. Her Skitty bounced after her as she strolled through the aisles for a book.

"Ugh, do all assigned books have to be so torturously boring?"

May peeked her head around the bookcase and found a boy holding a small paperback. He wore a white bandana and was decked out in black cargo shorts and a burgundy shirt. He looked familiar. Maybe they had gym together?

Her curious blue eyes peeked over his shoulder and saw the classical literature.

"Oof, this is rough. _Ethan Frome?_ " She asked.

The boy turned around and gave her a similar expression. "The worst!" He leaned back on his leg. "Guy falls in love with his wife's cousin, goes sledding with her, she winds up paralyzed." He rolled his eyes. "Snore."

May let out a genuine laugh. "That is an incredibly accurate plot summary."

The two stood in comfortable silence before the bell ringing brought them out of their trance. The boy turned to leave but May quickly stopped him.

"Hey, you don't happen to have a date to prom, do you?"

He looked around for a second before realizing she was talking to him. "Me?"

May nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know it's a crazy thing to just ask—"

He quickly interrupted her. "No, I think it's cool, especially because you took initiative. Sometimes girls end up in prom alone because they did just ask the guy."

May's heart nearly leaped out of her chest. _Could he be the one?_

She held out a hand. "I don't think we've ever talked before. I'm May."

He shook her hand. "Brendan."

May wrung her hands in her sleeves before asking, "So, what do you say, Bren? Prom?"

Brendan offered her a small smile. "Well, it could be fun. You seem nice."

May mentally fist pumped.

"But I already have a date."

May mentally stopped.

Brendan was quick to correct himself. "I mean. We're just friends. We're going as friends, but prom's Saturday. I can't cancel now."  
May nodded although she felt utterly defeated. "Yeah, no, I underst…yeah."

Brendan seemed to apologize to her using his eyes. "It's too bad. If only we'd met sooner, you know?"

"Yeah."

Sparing herself further humiliation, she began to walk off.

"Isn't funny how you can go to school with somebody for so long and not even meet them til now?" Brendan pondered out loud.

May stopped in her tracks and smiled at him. "Yeah. Funny."

Brendan held up the book. "Like sledding."

"And getting paralyzed."

 **X.X.X**

 _*_ _ **Pacific Blue by Emily Zeck**_

Misty had just gotten home and had taken a shower after afternoon swimming practice. Her outfit consisted of grey sweatpants and a blue oversized shirt. She was drying her hair with a towel when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see absolutely no one, but an empty driveway. She looked down and there was a lone envelope on the floor with her name encircled by a heart. Her hands unfolded the note before reading it:

"Misty:

Prom?

Bring me your answer."

"Togepi!"

"Zzzz…"

Misty glanced to her left and right. An adorable Togepi held a notecard that said 'yes' and a sleeping Snorlax had the notecard that said 'no' taped on its side. She cracked a smile at this clever promposal.

Footsteps made their way up the pavement, causing Misty to glance up.

Red had appeared from his hiding spot behind a car. He was now jogging up her porch steps to meet her in her doorway.

Misty shook her head but had a small smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

Red shrugged. "Can't a guy ask a girl to prom?"

"I thought you were taking Yellow," Misty deadpanned.

"It's over."

Misty had to do a double take and replay the words in her head just so she can truly understand them.

Red continued. "I ended it for real."

Misty was in disbelief. "Red, I—"

"I mean, if you want to think about it, you can just bring your answer to school tomorrow," Red suggested with a playful smile.

Misty crossed her arms as a challenging smirk came on her face. "You do know I can just put them in a pokéball, right?"

"You can't because they're mine. I have their pokéballs here." True to his word, Red pulled out Togepi and Snorlax's red and white spheres. Misty's smirk dropped.

Togepi waddled to Misty's legs and was jumping up and down. The ginger-haired girl allowed a soft smile to appear on her face. Smoothly, she bent down and gathered the Egg Pokémon into her arms.

Red stepped closer to her. "You can keep her," he said, holding her hand and placing the pokéball into her open palm. He added while sincerely looking into her aquamarine eyes, "I'd love to battle you sometime."

Misty allowed a big and bright smile to spread across her face. She gently let the Togepi down on the floor before jumping up to hug Red.

 **X.X.X**

 ** _*Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra_**

"I wonder if they'll be too high…" Dawn trailed off. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror with her prom dress held in front of her. On her feet were white 6-inch pumps with a 2-inch platform. It had an ankle strap with a petite, decorative white flower.

Leaf and May smirked at each other from their positions around the room. When Dawn starts thinking about fashion, everything else can wait.

The three girls were hanging out at Dawn's house. Leaf was smoothing out Togekiss' feathers while May laid on her stomach on Dawn's queen-sized bed, engrossed in a magazine. Dawn's stereo was playing soft tunes as the girls gossiped and generally planned out their prom nights.

"I don't wanna be taller than him…" The bluenette murmured.

Leaf and May were about to scoff and say that no matter how tall the heels Dawn wore, she would always be so adorably tiny. That was until they registered what she had said.

"Wait…"

"What?!"

"Taller than who?"

"You got a prom date, and this is the first we're hearing about it?!"

Dawn giggled at her friends' reactions to the bomb being dropped. She turned back to her reflection. "He hasn't asked me yet, but…" she smoothed out the fabric of her dress, "…tomorrow is our last day working together, and I think he's going to."

Leaf looked at May. "Is she talking about Paul Shinji?" She turned her gaze to Dawn. "Are you talking about Paul Shinji?"

May sat up to her knees and squealed, "Wow! Dawn likes bad boys."

Leaf and Dawn met May on Dawn's bed, plopping down on the plush mattress together.

"Who knew?"

"You rebel!"

"It's more than that!" Dawn started to protest. "I've never felt like this before."

May and Leaf smiled at each other.

Johanna was climbing the stairs up to Dawn's room. She had been watching the contest digest when the oven dinged, signifying the end of the cookies' bake time. She let them cool for 30 minutes before deciding to get her daughter and her friends. Johanna and her Glameow stood before the closed door and were about to knock on the door when she heard the girls talking.

"You and Paul Shinji…I don't believe it."

 _ ***Music Fades Out**_

"Yeah, no one will."

"Why not?"

"Because you're you and he's…"

"And he's not exactly like Lucas."

"He's kind of on the other side of the planet from Lucas."

"Yeah!"

"Well, maybe that stuff isn't important as I thought it was." Johanna held up a hand to her heart. _Surely, that couldn't be Dawn saying that!_ "Maybe there's more to a person than being valedictorian or class president."

"Awww!"

Johanna shook her head. She couldn't let this boy ruin her daughter's future.

With a nod to Glameow, Johanna went back down the stairs and fetched her coat by the door. She had some business to attend to.

 **X.X.X**

Paul felt giddy all throughout his nightshift.

His job at night was working at the Veilstone gym, bringing in supplies such as drinks, mats, punching bags, and anything else that Maylene needed. However, Maylene did allow him to take a short break, so Paul strolled over to the nearest convenience store and bought a candy necklace. It was light blue, pink, and pale yellow. It matched her dress perfectly.

Paul stuffed into the pocket of his coat as he arrived at the back of the gym. His Electivire and Weavile were still carrying the boxes of revives in as Torterra used Frenzy Plant to hoist the heavier materials in. Paul thought it best to help his Pokémon finish the job, so he could get home quicker and rest. Tomorrow would be the last day he and Dawn work on prom. He was going to prompose then.

The purple-haired teen stacked a crate of Super Potions onto a trolley before making his way through the back entrance of the gym.

"Paul?"

He stopped and turned around, surprised to find Mrs. Berlitz there. His Pokémon raised an eyebrow, wary of any trouble. Paul only shook his head and dismissed them.

He placed the trolley on its stand before replying, "Mrs. Berlitz, hey…"

"I came to talk about Dawn," Johanna stated.

Paul came closer. "Is she alright?"

Johanna winced at the obvious concern laced in his tone.

She nodded. "Yes, she's fine. In fact, she's…she's better than fine."

Paul raised an eyebrow, prodding her elaborate and so she did.

"Top of her class, full scholarship next year, big plans."

"I know."

Of course, he knew. She wanted to be a Top Coordinator, but she also considered Poké Styling and Battling. Dawn could do it all. He knew this. He encouraged her. He was…proud of her.

"Okay, you know," Johanna started, "But maybe you don't know how much work she's done to get where she is. She's in the home stretch now," Johanna paused. "And that's where you come in. Right at the end."

Paul shook his head. "You don't even know me."

"No, I…" she trailed off, "I do know you." Johanna steeled herself. She was about to revisit some painful memories. "Dawn's father, he was just like you…struggling to get by, angry at the world. No plans for the future."

Paul cast his gaze at the pavement. That…he didn't know that. Dawn always refused to talk about her father. She mentioned him once during her outburst at him. Never again.

"You might even figure it out," Johanna's voice broke him out of his reverie. She was looking at him with steely eyes. "But it isn't fair to drag Dawn down while you do."

Paul didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he wanted to prove her wrong. He had been using spite as motivation for his entire life and it worked out great. But Dawn was added to this situation, now. If he was going down, he didn't wanna drag Dawn with him.

She belonged in the light, in the sun, where she could do great things and make a difference. And him, he'll stay in cold, dark Veilstone, where he'll waste away into nothing.

"So, if you care about her as much as I think you do," Johanna started, "You won't be the one that holds her back."

She disappeared into the night and Paul was left with a million thoughts about the girl who once meant nothing to him.


End file.
